A series of reveals
by kyuketsuki21
Summary: This will be a series of one shots in which Merlin's magic is discovered. Stories will contain spoilers through season five. Complete at the moment, but that doesn't mean there can't be more stories in the future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been waiting for Merlin to reveal his magic to Arthur and trying to imagine Arthur's reaction to finding out that his manservant has magic. This is my attempt at Arthur's reaction. I was originally considering just doing a one shot, but now I am considering doing a series of one shots with different situations involved. There will be spoilers for season four within these stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. I am just a fan who likes to write.

Chapter 1: Return of Dragoon the Great

King Uther was on his deathbed and it looked like there was nothing that could be done to save him. Arthur was even considering magic as an option to save his father. Gaius had told him of a warlock that could be convinced to save the king. Arthur couldn't understand why any sorcerer would want to save the man who had banned magic, but he couldn't even begin to understand the ways of a magic user's mind.

So it came to be that Arthur was standing over his father's bed with Dragoon who had previously tried to enchant him and Gwen to bring shame to Camelot. Arthur's hands kept itching to draw his sword and run the sorcerer through and find another way to save his father. He had given his word to the sorcerer before him and Arthur was a man of his word.

Dragoon was standing beside the bed of the king and saw just how bad the injury was. Dragoon or Merlin as he is more commonly known as was not sure if he could even save the king. Healing had never been one of Merlin's strong points. He had researched the best method to use and was as prepared as he could be. He only hoped that this would work and that he and his kind would finally be free from persecution and that Arthur would one day accept him for who he really was.

Merlin wished that he could be himself as he attempted the healing spell. He wanted to be there for Arthur in his time of need, but knew that to do so would mean revealing his magic to his best friend. If the healing spell didn't work then Arthur would never look at him the same way again for starters. The most likely scenario would be Merlin being executed in the morning if the spell didn't work. Even if it did he knew Arthur would feel betrayed despite the fact that everything Merlin did was to help and protect Arthur.

Something that Merlin should remember for the future is to never make wishes while under a heavy magical disguise. Merlin was so concentrated on performing the healing spell perfectly that he did not notice his hair getting shorter and darker and his wrinkles starting to smooth out. Of course Arthur didn't notice these changes either as his eyes were on his father and nothing else.

No words had been spoken during the entire time that Arthur and Dragoon were in the room with King Uther except for words from the old religion that were meant to heal the king. Arthur did not even glance at the sorcerer until it was clear the spell had failed and the king was now dead. Arthur could not even begin to process what had just happened and looked up into the face of the sorcerer to demand what he had done. Arthur was shocked to see that the sorcerer had been replaced by his idiot manservant, Merlin.

"What the hell are you doing here, Merlin?" Arthur demanded. "Where is Dragoon? Why are you dressed so funny?" By this point Arthur had begun to realize the inevitable truth that Merlin and Dragoon were on in the same.

"Sire?" Merlin questioned not understanding why Arthur was calling him Merlin when he was clearly disguised as Dragoon? Maybe his grief was getting to him. Merlin didn't want to face the facts o the situation. He had just killed the king in front of Arthur and apparently he had done it as himself and not as Dragoon.

"You were Dragoon all this time!" Arthur screamed at his servant while drawing his sword and holding it up to the chest of his former friend. "My father is now dead because of you, sorcerer! I thought we were friends, but all you have done is lie, disguise yourself, and kill my father the king right in front of my eyes. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?"

"Arthur, you have to believe me, I never meant to kill your father," said Merlin with tears running down his face. "I tried my best to save him. You have to believe that. I have never been very good at healing but I had to try for your sake."

"Don't stand there and continue to lie to my face, sorcerer," said Arthur in a calm and deadly voice.

Merlin was mentally cursing himself for being so stupid. He knew this would never work and Gaius had always said that aging spells were unpredictable. Why couldn't he had just stayed away or just been at Arthur's side as a friend as his father passed on? Merlin couldn't see any way out of his predicament and there was now nothing that could be done for the king.

"Arthur, please believe me," begged Merlin. "I am your friend. Everything I have ever done was to help you and protect you. I have been your servant and friend for years now."

"You only pretended to be my friend so that you could finally achieve your ultimate goal of bringing magic back to Camelot and overthrowing my father," said Arthur who was sure that what he said was true. He could no longer see Merlin in front of him. All he saw was the sorcerer who killed his father and had betrayed his trust.

"I wanted to tell you that I had magic but I feared being executed just because I was born with a gift. I had no say in this. I could do magic before I could even talk. If you could stop being such a prat for a moment you would understand why I had to lie to you," sobbed Merlin who had not even tried to move back from the sword that was still at chest level.

"Even though you are caught, you still continue to lie," Arthur observed. "Is that all sorcerers know how to do?"

"I'm finally trying to tell you the truth but you are refusing to listen to a word I say," yelled Merlin through his sobs. "Just let me explain, please. That is all I am asking for."

"You will wait in the dungeons and I will come to you when I am ready. I need to pay my respects to my father. If you even try to escape then I will know that you never cared even a little," said Arthur. "Guards!" Arthur suddenly cried out and a second later two guards entered the king's chambers.

"Yes, Sire?" One guard asked.

"My father is dead," said Arthur calmly. "I want you to take my servant to the dungeons and have someone watch him at all times. I will be by sometime tomorrow to deal with him myself."

"Of course," said the second guard as he and the first guard each grabbed one of Merlin's arms and dragged him from the room. Thankfully the halls were relatively empty throughout the castle since it was getting to be late at night. Merlin really didn't want anyone to see him being dragged down to the dungeons even though this wasn't his first time being locked up.

Merlin could easily have escaped from the dungeons, but he did even try. He needed to prove to Arthur that he was trustworthy and this was a start. Merlin would know his fate soon. He hoped that Arthur would listen to him, but if he was sentenced to death, than he would have to escape. He wouldn't be able to protect Arthur if he was executed. No matter the outcome, Merlin would always be there to protect Arthur even if it was from the shadows.

Merlin had barely slept during the night. Daylight was now streaming through the solitary window in the small cell. This alerted Merlin to the fact that his fate would soon be known. He could already hear footsteps in the dungeon and Arthur's voice commanding the guards to leave him with the prisoner.

"Merlin, I see you didn't try to escape during the night," said Arthur to gain the attention of the sorcerer. It was still hard to associate the sorcerer who killed his father with his goofy manservant. He thought he knew all there was to know about his friend.

"Sire," replied Merlin since he wasn't sure how to respond.

"I am going to give you one chance to explain yourself. You can consider this your trial. I think this is more than fair considering I was present when you used magic to kill my father," said Arthur. "I am giving you this chance since I at least considered you a friend even if you never considered me one and merely a way to get at the kingdom. I want to know why you came to Camelot, when and why you started practicing magic, and why it has taken you so long to make your move."

"I never meant any harm," Merlin began. "I tried my best to heal him and it was not just because I wanted you to accept magic and stop hunting my kind. I tried my best because he was important to you. I don't know what went wrong." After this, Merlin stayed silent or a few minutes to gather his thoughts.

"Merlin, this is your only chance to explain. I need more than apologies. I need the truth," demanded Arthur.

"Sorry," said Merlin. "I am just having trouble finding the right place to begin. You asked me a few questions and I want to answer them. I have wanted to tell you for years about myself and now that I have the chance, I don't know where to begin."

"Start from the beginning," Arthur suggested.

"I came to Camelot because I didn't fit in at home in Ealdor," Merlin began. "My mother sent me to Gaius since she knew he would look after me and Camelot was a big place. Only my mother and Will knew I had magic back in Ealdor. My mother thought that because of my lack of control I would mess up and the whole village would know about my magic."

"So your mother sent you to a place where you could be executed?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," said Merlin with a small sad chuckle.

"So you began studying magic in Ealdor and not Camelot?" Arthur asked his manservant.

"No," said Merlin. "I had never studied magic before coming to Camelot and I am not even a sorcerer. I am a warlock and I was born with magic. I guess you could say I am a creature of the old religion. I only started studying magic in Camelot because I needed a way to control what I could do. I often wondered whether I was a monster. I couldn't stop using magic since it came as easily to me as breathing does. Magic is too much a part of who I am. I never knew why I was so different from everyone else and then I learned of our destiny. You are meant to be the greatest king this land has ever known. It is my destiny to protect you and help you. Together we will unite all of Albion and bring magic back to the land."

This was a lot for Arthur to take in. He had never heard of someone being born with magic before. He had always been taught that magic was evil and that sorcerers made a conscious decision to study magic. Was his manservant not even human? Was he a monster? What was this destiny he spoke of? Why would Arthur bring magic back to the land when it had taken both his parents from him and tried to claim his life many times? Why would he have a sorc…warlock by his side? How had he managed to escape magical attacks? He knew he had gotten lucky many times and was only now starting to wonder if it was more than luck that he was still alive.

Merlin sat quietly watching the struggle on Arthur's face. He could tell that Arthur was absorbing all that had been said. All Merlin could do now was sit and wait for Arthur to finish with his internal struggle

"Have you ever used magic against me or Camelot before last night?" Arthur asked while glancing down into Merlin's eyes.

"I have only ever used my magic for good and doing chores," said Merlin with a small smile. "I used the gifts I was given to save your life countless times and to save Camelot. This place is more of a home to me than Ealdor ever was. I could never seek to destroy my home. I could never destroy one side of a coin for we are both one side of the same coin, Arthur. You have my word," said Merlin who was now standing up near the bars staring right back into Arthur's eyes, willing him to see the truth.

"What about the first time you posed as Dragoon?" Arthur asked.

"You know there wasn't any enchantment and that what you and Gwen felt for each other was real. Gwen is a friend of mine and I couldn't just let her die. I knew Morgana had set Gwen up but there was no way I could reveal Morgana at that time. I risked my life to save Gwen," said Merlin.

Arthur was slightly taken back by how long ago Morgana had begun her betrayal. This made Arthur even more firm in his belief that magic was evil, but if that was the case than why did Merlin risk his life? "I want to believe you, Merlin, but how can I?" Arthur asked sadly. "My father is dead because of you and I know all magic to be evil."

"Magic is neither evil nor good. Magic is only as evil or good as the person who uses it," said Merlin. "Your father was dying and would have died anyways even if I hadn't done anything. Please believe that I tried my best to save his life." Merlin thought that maybe he had finally gotten through to his friend. He could see a change in his friend's eyes for a moment before doubt clouded them one more.

"Even if that is true, you still betrayed me, Merlin," said Arthur. "You still chose to use magic in Camelot when you knew it was illegal. Worst of all is that fact that you lied to me. You pretended to be my friend while you were lying to my face. "

"I never pretended to be your friend," said Merlin angrily. "At the beginning I thought you were a prat and a clot pole. I then began to see the real you. Even once I learned of our entwined destinies, I still didn't like you. It took time and at some point I began to consider you my closest friend. Now you are just back to being a royal prat if you think I was just pretending for years. You should also have realized there was no way I could tell you the truth. You would have had be executed in a second back at the beginning. You always were telling me how evil magic was and how you despised magic users. How could I possibly tell you? Even though I feared what your reaction would be and hated the fact that you persecuted my kind, I could never hate you. The half can never truly hate that which makes it whole."

Arthur began to feel a change in his heart at these words. He had believed Merlin right away deep down and knew that his goofy, lazy, idiot manservant could never be evil. It is hard to overcome something you have been taught all your life and believed with all your heart. "I believe you, Merlin."

Merlin felt tears spring to his eyes at Arthur's words. He knew he had to reach Arthur somehow since their destiny depended on this moment. "Does that mean you are not going to have me executed?"

"Once I got down here this morning, executing you never even crossed my mind," said Arthur as he took out the key for the cell door and began unlocking it. "I don't think I could have brought myself to kill you no matter what you had said here." The door was now unlocked and Arthur was gesturing or Merlin to follow him. "Now I hope you realize that I can't change the magic ban law. You may be good but there are still others out there who would want to see me dead."

"If you stopped persecuting magic users, than many of them would not try to kill you," said Merlin. "Personally I never understood why they tried to kill you with magic. If they wanted the ban lifted, killing you would only make sure that the ban was never removed. You are about to be crowned king of Camelot. I know it would send the wrong message to the people of Camelot to lift the ban right away. Show through your actions that you are a good and fair king and then lift the ban when the time is right."

"Merlin, you are such an idiot," exclaimed Arthur.

"What did I do now?" Merlin asked.

"I have to find a new manservant now because of you," said Arthur exasperated.

"So you are firing me?" Merlin asked Arthur as they ascended the dungeon steps and were heading back to Arthur's chambers.

"I am promoting you to royal adviser to the king unless you want to continue to polish my armor, muck out the stables, clean my clothes, and sharpen my sword," said Arthur with a genuine laugh despite the tragedy of the night before.

"I accept your offer, your highness," said Merlin with a small sarcastic bow.

So it was that Arthur became king of Camelot with his closest friend by his side. No one ever knew why Merlin had spent the night in the dungeons and was then promptly promoted to royal adviser to the king. It wouldn't be until almost a year later than the whole of Camelot learned of Merlin's powers that only select few had known about for the past year including Guinevere who was now queen of Camelot and the Knights of the Round Table. There were big changes coming to the land and Arthur and Merlin were prepared to face anything that came their way.

A/N: Here ends the first story in my series of different ways Merlin reveals his magic to Arthur. Hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget about that nifty little review button at the bottom of the page. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry everyone that it has been so long. I was really busy with school, work, and being in a musical. I am now done for the semester so I have plenty of free time now to continue writing. This next reveal takes place during the episode Moment of Truth when Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana go to Ealdor to fight Kanen. Expect some slight changes from the actual episode at the beginning of this story. I will explain the reasons for the changes once the story is complete.

The ground in Ealdor was littered with bodies of both friend and foe. Those in the village had just managed to defeat their enemy who was led by Kanen who was after their entire harvest. The villagers did not have the skills or the numbers to defeat their enemy. By some miracle, a magical whirlwind had appeared which gave them the upper hand. Unfortunately this magic was witnessed by the prince of Camelot who, like his father, was known for hating magic and executing any who were caught practicing sorcery.

"Who conjured that whirlwind?" Arthur asked the group of people from Ealdor before him. He has seen the magic, but he had not seen who had conjured the wind.

Merlin was about to confess to being the sorcerer who had conjured the wind. He had been thinking of telling Arthur the truth about himself all throughout this trip to Ealdor. The moment had never been right or they had been interrupted. Now was finally the time to admit the truth to Arthur no matter the consequences. Obviously it wasn't the enemy who had conjured the wind and Merlin couldn't let anyone from him village take the blame.

"It was me. I am the sorcerer," said Merlin's best friend Will. "I learned magic long ago and I used it to save all of us."

"No, Will don't say anything more," Merlin commanded his friend.

It was at that moment that their final enemy, Kanen shot an arrow where the three had been standing. The arrow was likely to hit either Will or Arthur. Merlin couldn't lose his childhood friend or the royal prat who he was supposed to protect. Merlin did the only thing he could do. He used his magic to reverse the arrow and have it fly back to the enemy, piercing him in the heart.

"I'm the sorcerer," said Merlin as his eyes went from gold back to their normal blue. Will was only trying to protect me. I conjured the whirlwind since we were losing the battle. We were outnumbered and I couldn't bear for anyone else to die. I did the only thing I could to end the fighting."

Merlin looked at the ground since he didn't want to see any look of disgust in Arthur's eyes. It was probably too soon for Arthur to know, but there was no way around the truth now. Merlin just wished that Arthur knew him better at this point. Any trust that had been built between the two of them would surely be gone now. Merlin was only a manservant and had just done the one thing that was guaranteed to get him executed upon their return to Camelot. Maybe Arthur wouldn't even wait that long. Merlin expected a sword to come at him any moment now. When the seconds started to turn into minutes and there was still silence and no sword protruding from his body, Merlin decided to chance a glance at Arthur.

"Is this what you were trying to tell me earlier?" Arthur asked in a calm yet slightly deadly sounding voice. "There was something important you wanted to tell me. Was this it?" Arthur was having trouble wrapping his head around this new information. His life had just been saved by his manservant, but his manservant was a sorcerer. Arthur knew that sorcerers were evil. His father had spent years trying to rid Camelot of this evil, but Arthur's own manservant was a sorcerer. Arthur wondered why this sorcerer would save his life. There was also the curiosity of why he was still alive after all this time. This sorcerer was around him almost constantly and yet had never once tried to hurt him or anyone.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long," said Merlin who was now looking Arthur in the eyes. It has been horrible having to keep this secret from you and everyone. Only three people know about me and two of them are right here in Ealdor. Just give me a chance to explain. I will tell you anything you want to know." Merlin hoped that if he could get the prince to talk to him than this might work out. It was his destiny to help Arthur on his journey to becoming the Once and Future King. Merlin figured his destiny could not be fulfilled if he was dead.

"You wish to make a confession, Sorcerer?" Arthur asked his manservant in a harsh voice.

Merlin cringed from the tone of voice and the use of the word sorcerer. "I suppose you could call it a confession even though I haven't done anything I feel guilty about you dollophead." Maybe one of his normal nicknames for Arthur was not appropriate at the moment, but Merlin wanted some way to ease the tension in the air. No one else was saying a word and merely following the exchange between prince and manservant. Everyone seemed to know that this was between the two of them and they should stay out of it for the time being. Merlin appreciated the silence. It would make it easier if he only had to answer to Arthur and not everyone else in the area as well. Merlin couldn't even bring himself to look anywhere but at the prince before him.

"You really just called me a dollophead after you have just been caught using sorcery?" Arthur asked with the hint of a smirk on his face. His manservant really was an idiot.

"I figure there is no need to change my habits now your royal pratness," said Merlin with a small smile and a mock bow. He just needed to get Arthur into their usual banter and everything would be fine.

Arthur did give a real smile now before he remembered where he was and what was happening. It would have been too easy to banter with his manservant and fall into a joking attitude with him. That is probably what the sorcerer wanted to throw him off guard so that he could attack. "Enough, Sorcerer! Your mind tricks will not work on me. You will answer some questions before I make a decision on what should be done with you. I want to know when you started learning magic and why you came to Camelot."

Merlin sighed at how quickly Arthur had gone back to being hateful and distrustful. Merlin thought he could have gotten through to Arthur by just being himself and showing the prince that nothing had changed between them. Merlin gave one last sigh since he knew the prince would never believe his answers. "I never asked to have magic. I never studied sorcery here in Ealdor. I could do magic before I could walk or talk. My skills improved when I moved to Camelot and had to start saving your life all the time. I went to Camelot since I didn't fit in here anymore and my mother wanted me to go live with Gaius."

"Hang on," commanded Arthur. "That doesn't make any sense. You had to have learned how to do magic. No one has the ability to just do magic at will. Those who perform magic are choosing to do evil and make a conscious choice to do so."

"Well I am different," Merlin responded with a shrug.

"There had to have been some dark purpose for you coming to Camelot," said Arthur trying to convince himself of what had to be the truth. "You have some dark plot. You have probably only gone this long with attacking so that you could bide your time. Maybe all of those attacks I have survived were your doing."

"Don't be an idiot," said an exasperated Merlin. "If I had wanted you dead, you would be. Maybe I shouldn't have said that," Merlin said in a calm voice when he saw Arthur's expression. "I only meant that I have never tried to hurt you and will never try to hurt you or anyone in Camelot unless they mean to hurt you or those I care about."

"Why should I believe anything you say when you have been lying about everything since the moment you stepped foot into my father's kingdom?" Arthur asked in a demanding voice.

"I've done nothing but help you since I first arrived in Camelot," said Merlin. "Well that is not entirely true. I hated you at first, if you remember. I had plans to just stay away from you. When that dagger was about to kill you, I slowed down time so that I could get to you and push you out of the way. I then learned that it is my destiny to help you become the greatest king ever known. I thought it was ridiculous and that you could never be as great as you are meant to be. I have seen you grow and learn and already I believe that one day you will become the Once and Future King. I want to be there to help you, but I had to keep my magic a secret from you so that I could survive long enough to help you achieve your destiny. I couldn't do that if I was executed for sorcery."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Arthur asked.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you," replied Merlin. "I was hoping I could sit you down and talk to you about my magic and have it not be revealed in battle like this. I wanted you to slowly learn that magic could be used for good and that not all those who use magic are evil."

"You decided to help me for now, but even you have to have your breaking point," Arthur began. "You may be good now and using your magic for good, but how long until it corrupts you like it corrupts everyone else? If you swear to me you will never use magic again, than I can overlook this."

"I can't stop, Arthur," said Merlin sadly. "Magic is who I am. Magic comes easily to me and it is part of who I am. You might as well ask me to stop breathing."

"I still don't understand how you have been able to use magic without studying it?" Arthur asked. "Are you some kind of magical creature I have never heard of?"

"Possibly," stated Merlin.

"You need to give me more than that, Sorcerer," said Arthur.

"I guess I should start by saying that I am not a Sorcerer," Merlin began. "The Great Dragon refers to me as 'Young Warlock'. I'm guessing that I am a Warlock and that the difference between Sorcerers and Warlocks is one learns magic and the other is born with it."

"You are to be confined to your home until I know what to do with you," said Arthur. "I need time to process what you have told me. You are not to leave your home for any reason. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Arthur," said Merlin.

"From now on you shall refer to me as 'Sire' and not address me so casually as if we were friends," commanded Arthur.

"Yes, Sire," said Merlin as he turned away to enter his childhood home.

Once Merlin was back in his home, the rest of the crowd began to depart and return to their own homes. Even William returned home without a word despite the fact that he wanted to stick up for his friend. The only ones who did not leave were Gwen and Morgana who had stayed silent during the exchange between prince and servant.

"You really are an idiot, Arthur," said Morgana.

"Not now, Morgana. I need time to think," said Arthur.

"I will give you some things to think about, Arthur," Morgana began. "Merlin has always been loyal to you and now you are treating him as if he is a stranger. You didn't even say his name once after you learned his secret. You couldn't stop referring to him as 'Sorcerer.'

"He is a stranger to me now," said Arthur. "I thought I knew him, but he has been lying to us this entire time. How can you just be alright with the fact that someone you know is a sorcerer? He may not be evil yet, but pretty soon he will be. He won't be able to help it since that it what happens to all those who practice magic."

"You think so?" Morgana asked. "You only see the sorcerers who come after you and Camelot. There have to be others out there who keep what they can do a secret to protect their own lives. You know what your father is like. He would execute anyone no matter what type of magic they were using."

"Why did he lie to me?" Arthur asked. That is the question that was really on his mind. He thought that Merlin trusted him. He thought that they were becoming more than just prince and servant. He would never let any other servant get away with half of what he lets Merlin get away with. He couldn't imagine himself ever disobeying his father to come help his servant's village in the past. Merlin had changed him and he knew it. Arthur was glad that they were not currently in Camelot at the moment and that there were no guards he could have called in his haste.

"You should go talk to him," said Gwen as she put a hand on Arthur's chain mailed shoulder.

"What do I say to him?" Arthur asked more to himself than to anyone else. "Where do we go from here?"

"Only you can decide what happens next," said Morgana. "You and Merlin can return to the way things were and nothing ever needs to be said about what was learned today. You can accept Merlin for who he is and earn his trust. He didn't need to reveal his secret today, but he did for the greater good. Trust that he is a good man and will remain a good man. Your final choice is to do the unthinkable. You can turn Merlin over to your father and watch as someone who is loyal to you gets executed. I don't think you would be able to live with yourself if you chose the final option and I don't think you will ever grow to be this great king that Merlin spoke of if you do so."

"Trust that Merlin is a loyal servant and loyal friend to you," Gwen added. "Think of all the times he has helped others. I don't think he could be evil if he tried"

"Thank you both for your counsel," said Arthur. "I don't know what I am going to say or do yet, but you two have given me more to think about. I guess my only option now is to confront Merlin."

"We can come with you," stated Gwen.

"I need to do this alone," said Arthur. He then spun away from Morgana and Gwen and went towards his manservant's house. Arthur hesitated at the door for a moment before deciding to knock. "Open up. We need to talk."

The door mysteriously opened to reveal Merlin nowhere near the door, but on the other side of the room sitting in the corner. Obviously Merlin had used magic to open the door since it no longer mattered if he was caught now.

Arthur had to repress a shudder at such an obvious display of magic. He had to understand now that he was dealing with a man who had nothing to lose and expected the worst. This was the worst type of person to deal with alone, especially when dealing with a sorcerer. "Can I come in?"

"You are the Prince so I guess you can do what you like," said Merlin from his corner.

"Merlin," said Arthur in a tone that said he wasn't going to joke around at the moment.

"So you finally remembered my name," said Merlin mockingly. "I thought that today you had gotten hit on the head at some point since you couldn't seem to remember that my name is not Sorcerer."

"I deserved that," stated Arthur. "I was just speaking with Gwen and Morgana and they gave me something to think about and also my choices in this situation. You should be happy to know that they are on your side."

"Really?" Merlin asked with a slightly hopeful tone in his voice. He had hoped that Gwen could forgive him and accept him, but the fact that the King's own ward was on his side meant so much to him. "What are the options?"

"Forget this ever happened, accept you for who you are, or turn you into my father," said Arthur, listing off the three choices.

"Have you made a choice?" Merlin asked slowly getting up from his corner and taking a few hesitant steps towards the Prince.

"I don't know yet," Arthur stated honestly. "I don't want to see you executed. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself if I let you die, but I can't accept you for who you are and I can't forget what happened here today."

"What can I do to gain back your trust and make you believe that I am loyal to you?" Merlin asked sadly after hearing that the man he thought was his friend could not accept him.

"I don't know right now if I can ever trust you again. I understand why you lied, but at the same time I thought you were a terrible liar and yet you were able to deceive me about something like this. Your innocent nature is what makes you such a dangerous man. I will never be able to tell again what you are thinking or what you plan to do. I thought I knew who you were until today. I thought you were a lazy idiot who couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Has anything been true or has it all just been an act this entire time? If you are supposed to be some sort of protector or advisor, than is that the only reason you are around me?"

"You Clotpole!" Merlin exclaimed. "I only ever pretended to be less than what I am, but that is all. You know me and you know that I am your friend. Everything you knew about me is true except for that one little thing."

"That little thing is sorcery," said Arthur reminding Merlin.

"Think of all we have been through together," said Merlin. "Magic was involved in most of those cases. All of our adventures have involved magic in some way. Without it the two of us and many others would never have survived. I'm surprised you never figured out sooner that I can use magic. Now that you know, my job is going to be so much easier."

"I never said you were going to be able to continue being my manservant," said Arthur.

"Who else are you going to find who can save you?" Merlin asked. "You keep landing yourself in trouble. I feel bad for the next manservant you get who doesn't have magical powers and still has to come along with you on ridiculous trips."

"Enough, Merlin. I might just run you through with my sword for being so annoying," said Arthur with a grin on his face.

"Then who would clean your sword for you?" Merlin retorted.

"So here is the deal," Arthur began, suddenly serious. "You will continue to serve me and go about your normal business, but you will never keep secrets from me again. You will continue to use your powers only in life of death situations and not anytime else just because I know now. What is so funny?" Arthur asked when he saw Merlin laughing.

"I have always used my powers around the castle," said Merlin. I use magic to get my chores done all the time. "

"You seriously use magic inside of the castle in Camelot where the magic hating King lives?" Arthur asked with a bewildered look on his face. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Well how else am I supposed to get done the long list of chores you give me on top of everything Gaius has me do? Plus there are times when I need to practice new spells that are needed for vanquishing dangerous magical creatures."

"Just don't get caught," said Arthur. "I was right then about you being lazy."

"You want to see a trick?" Merlin asked now that everything was out in the open and it seemed like Arthur and Merlin were going to be able to eventually get back to their easy friendship. Merlin just needed to remind Arthur what he was capable of while still being the same person. He hoped that this would be the first step to getting the magic ban repealed eventually and a step towards bringing magic back to the land.

"Why not," said Arthur. He knew that this was something he would need to be able to get used to if he was going to allow Merlin to serve him and in some cases fight beside him. It also wouldn't hurt to know what his manservant was capable of.

Merlin said a spell into his palm and his eyes flashed gold. Arthur didn't think he would ever be able to get used to Merlin's eyes flashing gold since he connected that with evil doers. He couldn't help but be slightly amazed when a small fire was dancing in the palm of Merlin's hand. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt me," said Merlin.

"Just how powerful are you?" Arthur asked as he still watched the dancing flame.

"I don't know yet since I am still learning. Apparently I am supposed to be the greatest and most powerful Warlock to ever live, but I think there is still some time before I reach that point.

"Learning?" Questioned Arthur. "I thought you didn't learn magic and that you were so special that you just knew it from birth.

"I have been able to use magic since I was a baby but I until I came to Camelot I really could only move objects around and slow down time a little. I need to learn spells for everything else and I also needed to learn how to control my powers."

"Alright," said Arthur. "Let's start getting ready to leave. My father will probably be upset that Morgana and I left without telling him. We probably shouldn't keep him waiting much longer. I will go get Gwen and Morgana and I will send your mother in so you can have some time with her before we leave."

"Thank you, Sire," said Merlin.

"Don't call me Sire. Oh and Merlin, your secret is safe with me. Thank you for what you have done for me and for Camelot," said Arthur who paused before opening the door. He was almost out when he felt Merlin's hand on his shoulder. Thankfully the fire had already gone out or this would not be a pleasant situation at the moment.

"Thank you for giving me this chance, Arthur," said Merlin. "Thank you for what you have done for me in the past despite the fact that I was just your servant."

Within an hour the four were set to head back to Camelot. Of course King Uther was furious that his son had left Camelot to help Ealdor and had dragged Morgana along as well. Arthur kept his word and never spoke of his friend's magic to his father or anyone else besides Gwen and Morgana. Merlin was able to help Morgana through her own magical difficulties in the future and was to become a great friend to her and help her stay on the correct path since she had friends to help her through her difficult times.

Within a short amount of time, Arthur was used to Merlin using his magic and would barely blink an eye when he saw his friend's eyes flash gold to do something as small as heating bath water. There was still a long way to go before magic would be returned to the kingdom. Arthur knew that one day when he became King he would help Merlin and those like him. For now Merlin would just have to settle for the acceptance of the Crowned Prince.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this second reveal. I made a big change from the episode right at the beginning of this story. Will confessing to using sorcery before getting shot is something I debated about adding. I figured that Will would do that for Merlin. Will lives in Cenred's Kingdom and is not subject to the laws of Camelot. Merlin is his best friend and who wouldn't do something super stupid to save their best friend? I just wanted to make that clarification in case someone was going to mention that in a review.


	3. Once and Future King

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. If I did, than the series would not be over already.

A/N: So this will have spoilers for the end of the series. I have now seen the finale four times and I can't believe that the show is over. I was happy with the magic reveal and thought it was perfect, but I wanted even more and for it to never end. I will be using elements from the final episode and then continuing off on my own. Some scenes will be combined and some will be changed. I'm not sure if this will be my final reveal story. Since it happened in the show it seems a little pointless to continue on after this story, but if an idea strikes me than I might continue.

The Once and Future King

* * *

><p>"The person who defeated the Saxons was the sorcerer," said a wounded Arthur. He could understand why his manservant who had been missing throughout the battle was suddenly at his side when he awoke claiming to have defeated the Saxons and the dragon.<p>

Merlin could not contain his tears. He knew now was the time to reveal who he truly was to Arthur. If he didn't do this now, than he might never have another chance. He knew now that the time was right. "I'm a sorcerer," said Merlin through his tears. "I have magic. I use it for you Arthur. I have only ever used it for you."

"Don't be stupid," said Arthur. "I would know if you were a sorcerer. I have known you long enough to know that there is no way you could possibly possess magic."

"Just watch and you will see," said a resigned Merlin. He looked Arthur in the eyes as he cast a spell at the camp fire. He knew Arthur saw his eyes change to a brilliant gold. He then saw Arthur's eyes travel to the fire and see the dragon he had made out of the fire. Merlin was crushed to see that Arthur's disbelieving eyes and suddenly turned fearful. His eyes were now looking anywhere but at Merlin. It almost looked like he was trying to find a way to escape his manservant even in his injured state.

"Leave me," said the fear stricken King who was hoping that now that he knew Merlin's secret, nothing more would happen to him. He couldn't defend himself in his current state. Maybe the fact that he had already been run through with a sword and was dying would be enough for the sorcerer in front of him.

"I can't leave you," said a dejected Merlin. "I can't let you die."

"Just leave me alone," said Arthur pleading with the sorcerer who had once been his friend.

"At least let me explain,' said Merlin who was still sobbing.

"What is there to explain? Arthur asked Merlin. "I know now that you have been lying to me for who knows how long. I trusted you and valued your opinion. I know I should have treated you better, but I never thought you would turn to sorcery to get back at me. How could you?" Arthur had become vehement during this time and suddenly felt just how severe his wound was.

"Lie back or you will make the wound worse," said Merlin. Arthur's comments were not unexpected, but he had hoped to never hear them. He had just saved Camelot, again, and he thought that maybe Arthur would not be so quick to judge. It didn't matter since Merlin's work was still not finished and he could not let these comments get to him. "I have always had magic. I was born with it."

"That's impossible," said Arthur. "I am most likely dying so if you could please stop lying to my face that would be much appreciated."

"Get some rest," commanded Merlin. "I will be here when you wake in the morning. "

"Just leave me be," pleaded Arthur. "If you ever considered me your friend, than please just leave me."

Merlin walked away from Arthur to let him get some rest. The fire was high enough that it did not need tending to at the moment and there was nothing that could currently be done about Arthur's condition. Merlin decided to leave Arthur for the moment and search for help. He knew that if he had Gaius here, than he could help. He found a small bird that he quickly enchanted to find Gaius and take a message to him telling of Arthur's location and current condition. He then settled himself just outside of Arthur's line of vision and sat staring into the night. The night was long and Merlin found himself repeatedly looking back at his King and friend to make sure he was still alive. After a long night the stars began to fade and the sun began to rise.

It was at first light that Merlin saw Gaius approach the small clearing where Merlin was hiding with Arthur. He quickly pointed to where Arthur was hidden.

"Go tend to the horses while I examine the King," commanded Gaius to the distraught Merlin.

Once Merlin was out of sight, than Arthur no longer feigned sleep since there was someone here who could actually help him. "Gaius you have to help me," pleaded Arthur.

"That is what I intend to do, Sire," said Gaius.

"You don't understand," said Arthur. "Merlin is a sorcerer." Gaius' lack of response told Arthur all he needed to know. "You already knew."

"Merlin is your friend and poses no danger to you, Sire," said Gaius. Gaius now knew that Arthur knew of Merlin's magic. Unfortunately Arthur was not handling this revelation the way he had hoped. It was to be expected after all the times Arthur had been betrayed by magic users.

"I want him to leave me be and never show his face again," said an angry Arthur. "You both have lied to me all these years, but right now I need a physician so I can overlook your betrayal for the moment.

"Merlin never betrayed you, Sire," said Gaius. "He has been at your side all along helping you. He has saved your life more time than you can imagine using magic. He still wants to help you."

"I don't need a sorcerer's help," said a stubborn Arthur.

"Merlin can do far more for you than I," said Gaius. "It is said that he is the most powerful sorcerer to have walked this earth and none shall ever surpass his greatness."

"Merlin?" Arthur could not quite believe they were talking about the same person. He was finding it difficult to think of his servant and friend as a sorcerer. To find out that he is the most powerful to have ever lived was more than he could believe.

"Merlin can help you, but you must trust him," said Gaius. All this time Gaius had been examining Arthur's wounds and did not like the look of the wound that Arthur had attained in battle. It would be a miracle if he survived.

"If I don't make it, tell Guinevere I love her," said Arthur. "Give her the royal seal since there is no one I wound rather have rule Camelot after I am gone than her." Arthur pulled the royal seal from around his neck and handed it to Gaius. "I'm already dying so I guess there is no harm in going with Merlin. It is not like there is anything he can do to me now."

Merlin had heard what Arthur had just said on his way back from taking care of the horses. He tried to put on a brave face and pretend that he had heard nothing. That didn't stop his heart was hurting at the lack of faith his friend put in him and the lack of trust that was suddenly there.

Gaius noticed Merlin not far away and stood up to go and tell him his diagnosis. Arthur flinched when he saw Merlin nearby, but gave no other sign to acknowledge his presence. As Gaius was telling Merlin what he must do, Arthur was thinking about his manservant and how Merlin could possibly be evil. Merlin had always been with him and had always given his advice, occasionally spouting something wise and profound. Merlin had risked his life for Arthur countless times and Arthur had done the same for a mere servant. They had become friends long ago and their relationship went beyond that of a typical Master/Servant relationship. If Merlin was evil, than he would have had countless opportunities to kill bring an end to Camelot.

Arthur now thought about the old sorcerer he had seen up on the hill during the battle who had defeated the Saxons. Even from a distance, Arthur could tell that was the same Sorcerer who had planted the poultice under his pillow and who had killed his father. So in reality it had been Merlin who had done all of that. Not it didn't seem so difficult to see what Merlin had tried to accomplish. He wanted to bring an end to Uther and to control Arthur once he took the throne. Everything was becoming clearer in his mind, but there was still another part of him that couldn't see Merlin as being an evil sorcerer.

"We should get going, Arthur," said Merlin who leaned down to help his friend up. "We have a long journey ahead of us and we should leave now if you are to live." Since Arthur did not want to rise at the moment, Merlin took the time to say farewell to Gaius. They hugged and Gaius promised to make Merlin's favorite meal upon his return. It was then that Gaius left and it was back down to being only Merlin and Arthur in the small clearing.

"You have had a few more moments rest, but now we really need to be on our way," said Merlin who was frantic to get moving since Arthur's time was growing shorter.

"I will go with you if you can answer a couple of questions for me first," said Arthur.

"Can't we talk on the way?" Merlin asked but soon gave in at the look in Arthur's eyes. "What do you wish to know?"

"Did you plant a poultice under my pillow while disguised as an old man and later kill my father?" Arthur asked point blank and did not like the darkness that crossed his servant's eyes.

"After all we have been through together, you ask me this?" Merlin asked.

"Just answer the question," said Arthur.

"Morgana was the one who planted the poultice," Merlin began. "She had already turned to the other side and wanted Guinevere to be executed. I figured the only way for Guinevere to be freed was if another sorcerer was caught planting an identical poultice under your pillow. I used an aging spell to disguise myself."

"Oh," said Arthur who had not been expecting such a selfless response. "What about my father?"

"I really was trying to heal your father," said Merlin. "The healing spell I used on him should have worked, but I didn't know at the time that Morgana had enchanted a necklace that was then placed on Uther that would reverse the effects of any healing magic done on him."

"Why would you even try to heal my father if you are a sorcerer?" Arthur asked. This was what he mainly wanted to know. Why would a magic user help a Pendragon?

"I will not deny the fact that I hated your father," Merlin began. "He was an evil tyrant who killed many innocent people, but he was your father so I had to help him."

"Alright," said Arthur.

"Alright?" Merlin echoed back as a question.

"Let's get going before this wound gets even worse."

Merlin helped Arthur up from the dirty ground and helped him onto his horse. It would be slow going on a horse in Arthur's current condition and it would take days to reach the lake of Avalon. Merlin had a plan, but he could not get anything help in their current location. They would have to travel through the forest for at least half a day before he could call for help. Both men were silent as they rode through the forest throughout the day. Merlin didn't know how to begin explaining everything and telling Arthur everything he had ever wanted to tell him. Arthur was putting his life in Merlin's hands, but that didn't mean that he trusted the sorcerer.

It was when they had reached the end of the forest and were out in the open that they saw a couple of Saxons heading their way. Merlin quickly jumped off his horse and through a blanket over Arthur to cover his identity.

"Help us! Merlin shouted to the Saxons. "Please help. Our camp was attacked by knights and my friend is hurt."

The Saxons didn't seem to believe Merlin's story and instead pulled the blanket off of Arthur and recognized who he was instantly. Before the Saxons could even fully unsheathe their swords, Merlin had blasted them away with raised hands and golden eyes.

Arthur was disgusted at the display of magic. "All this time you have been lying to me," said an Arthur with loathing in his voice.

Merlin said nothing an instead found a place for them to hide while more Saxons passed by. Merlin again used his magic to see the paths ahead to find a clear direction, cover their tracks, and lead Saxons in the wrong direction. "We will rest here for the night," said Merlin. "I don't think you are in any condition now for the next part of our journey without proper rest.

Once they were both settled near some trees, Merlin tried lighting a fire without magic. He didn't want to use anymore magic than was necessary since he saw how Arthur looked at him after each display of his power. Unfortunately, Merlin was failing to light the fire.

"Why don't you use magic?" Arthur asked only being half sarcastic.

"I guess it is just habit," said Merlin who then lit the fire once Arthur had given him permission to do so. "This feels so strange," Merlin commented since it felt weird to be using his magic openly in front of Arthur.

"I thought I knew you," said Arthur. "I once trusted you."

Merlin then set to cooking a stew before he moved to remove Arthur's boots. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked as his boots were removed from his feet.

"These need drying," said Merlin. "Now let's get you something to eat. It will be good for you. "Merlin grabbed a bowl and spoon from his supplies and filled it up with the stew. He then moved over to Arthur and tried to get him to eat something.

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur asked, shocked at the behavior of this sorcerer. "Why are you still acting like a servant?"

"Well I am your servant," said Merlin.

"Why do you do this when you have so much power?" Arthur clarified.

"I do this because of who you are," said Merlin. "Some people are born to be farmers, physicians, or great kings. It is my destiny to serve you and this is why I was born. You are a great King and there will never be anyone like you. That is why I do this."

Arthur couldn't help but feel disappointed at the reasoning behind Merlin's actions. He supposed that he didn't mean much to Merlin and that everything was just a task for him. He couldn't even bring himself to eat what Merlin had made. It surprised him when Merlin persisted trying to feed him and held his head up so that there would be less chance of him choking.

"I also do this because you are my friend and I don't want to lose you," said Merlin with a tear in his eye. He was finally able to get Arthur to eat some of the stew at this point. "It first started that I was destined to serve you and help you ever since I first arrived in Camelot," said Merlin conversationally.

"I tried to take your head off with a mace," said Arthur thinking back to when they first met.

"I stopped you, using magic," said Merlin with a small smile.

"You cheated!" Arthur exclaimed.

"You were going to kill me," Merlin responded.

"I should have," said Arthur darkly.

"I'm glad you didn't," said Merlin.

"Why did you never tell me you were a sorcerer after all this time?" Arthur asked Merlin. He suddenly realized that he was more hurt that Merlin had never trusted him with his secret than the fact that he was a sorcerer.

"You would have chopped my head off," said Merlin.

"I honestly don't know what I would have done," said Arthur truthfully. If Merlin had told him, would he have called for the guards? Would he have run Merlin through with a sword? Could he have condemned his friend to die without an explanation? Did Merlin only wait until Arthur was dying to tell him the truth since Arthur could do none of the above?

"I didn't want to make you choose between me and the law," said Merlin.

"That is what you were worried about?" Arthur asked with a laugh that quickly turned into a severe cough. Merlin gave him some water to help with the coughing.

"Get some rest, Arthur," commanded Merlin. "We have to set out for the last part of the journey at first light."

"You do realize that I am still the King and you can't tell me what to do, right? Arthur lightly scolded Merlin.

"I have always told you what to do, and that is not going to change," said Merlin.

"Don't ever change, Merlin," said Arthur sincerely.

"I won't," responded Merlin.

"I mean it," said Arthur. "No matter what happens, promise me that you will always be you."

"I promise," whispered Merlin. "Now get some rest."

The next morning came way too quickly and Arthur was even weaker than the previous day. He knew that he would not last much longer and that they would never make it to their destination. Arthur feared that he would not get to say everything he needed to say to Merlin more than he feared dying. He knew that Guinevere would rule Camelot well and that the knights would remain loyal to her. He wished he could see her before his death, but that now seemed impossible. What was important right now was understanding his puzzling manservant. Could he have been wrong all this time about magic? Could magic be used for good as well as evil? Was Merlin still good because he was young and hadn't been corrupted yet, or was it not magic that corrupted the hearts of people, but who they already were inside? He needed to understand this before he died.

Arthur woke to the sound of Merlin's voice calling his name. He could feel himself beginning to slip away from this world, but Merlin's voice dragged him back. If Merlin was not here with him, than he feared that he would not wake anytime he went to sleep. When had he put so much faith into his clumsy manservant? How could one man be so remarkable?

"We have to be leaving now and you are not going to like the way we are going to travel," said Merlin who would not meet Arthur's eyes, but was instead looking behind him into the wide clearing.

"Isn't that the dragon I slayed?" Arthur asked Merlin. "I must be dead already if I am seeing dead dragons.

"I might have lied about you slaying the dragon," said Merlin sheepishly.

"What?" Arthur yelled only to recoil in pain a moment later.

"Balinor, the Dragonlord was my father," Merlin began. "When he died, his powers were passed on to me. I spared the Great Dragon and showed him mercy. I asked him to show mercy to others. He is going to take us the rest of the way to Avalon. He is old and dying, but he has promised to do me this one last favor.

"It is an honor to properly meet you at last, young Pendragon," said Kilgharrah, bowing slightly to Arthur. "I fear it may be too late to save your life, but that does not mean that we should give up hope.

"Uh yeah," stuttered Arthur. "Nice to meet you as well when you are not trying to destroy Camelot."

"Come on," urged Merlin. "I will help you climb on Kilgharrah and then we can be on our way."

"You expect me to ride a dragon?" Arthur asked disbelievingly.

"How else are we going to get there in time?" Merlin retorted.

"Fine," Arthur relented.

Kilgharrah got as low to the ground as was possible to make it easier for the two to climb onto his neck. Despite Kilgharrah's efforts, Merlin still had trouble getting Arthur onto the dragon. It took Merlin at least ten minutes to get on the dragon with Arthur. "Hold on tight," said Merlin.

Within no time at all, Kilgharrah had delivered Merlin and Arthur to the island in the middle of Avalon. During this time, Arthur's life was quickly slipping away from him the closer they got to Avalon. By the time they reached the island, Arthur was barely holding on. Merlin gently got Arthur to the soft grass after they had landed. No sidhe were to be found and it didn't look like any would be coming. Perhaps Merlin and Arthur had offended too many of their kind in the past for them to want to help.

"I fear it is too late, young warlock," Kilgharrah sadly told Merlin.

"Can't you do anything?" Merlin demanded. "You are a dragon and he was wounded by a sword forged by dragon breath. You have healed me before. Can't you do anything?"

"There is nothing I can do," Kilgharrah simply said.

"Why?" This was all that Merlin could ask. He could think of no reason why Kilgharrah could not help Arthur.

"His time is at an end as has been foretold," said Kilgharrah. "Remember that he is the once and future king. His time may be at an end now, but he will rise again when Albion needs him again."

"When will that be?" Merlin asked fearing that even if Arthur were to rise again, he would never see his friend again."

"Only time will tell and you must be there when he rises again to show him the way," said Kilgharrah.

"So this will be in my lifetime?" Merlin asked.

"Do you not know what your name means?" The dragon asked Merlin.

"Isn't Merlin a type of hawk?" Merlin responded, not quite understanding what the dragon was getting at.

"Your true name is Emrys which means immortal," The dragon explained to the warlock. "You will be alive if Arthur rises tomorrow or a thousand years from now. I wish I could see you in the future, but I believe this will be our last meeting. It has been an honor to work by your side, young warlock. I will now leave you to say your goodbyes."

"Farewell, Kilgharrah and thank you for all you have done," said Merlin with tears in his eyes. Everything was just so unfair. Arthur and Kilgharrah were both dying and he just learned that he would outlive everyone he has ever known.

Arthur had passed out on the flight over and Merlin spent a good two minutes trying to rouse his friend from his slumber after Kilgharrah had left. "Arthur!" Merlin yelled. "I need you to wake up."

"Shut up already," said Arthur. "I hear you. Are we in Avalon? Am I going to live?"

"It doesn't look good," said Merlin wiping more tears from his face.

"Will you just hold me, please," said Arthur who was barely conscious.

Merlin held Arthur in his arms and looked down on the face of the man who was his king and friend. At the beginning he never could have imagined how close he would grow to Arthur. It was hard to think of a time before they had met. He didn't know what he would do without Arthur, but he would wait as long as it takes until Arthur came back.

"I don't know what to do," said Merlin.

"Just listen for once in your life," said Arthur struggling to get the words out. "I want to tell you something I have never told you before. You have done so much for me and for Camelot. I know now that everything you did was to help me build my kingdom. Thank you." Arthur reached up and stroked Merlin's hair.

"Farewell my friend," said Merlin grasping Arthur's hand. "Until we meet again."

Arthur gave Merlin one final smile before he closed his eyes for the last time and was gone from this world for the time being. Merlin could do nothing but sob for what seemed like forever. His friend was gone and he had failed to save him like he had failed so many others.

Merlin knew that he should take Arthur's body back to Camelot to rest beside the kings of the past, but leaving Arthur in Avalon is was felt right. It Avalon was where Arthur was to rise from, it would make sense that his body should be here as well as his spirit. Merlin provided Arthur with burial rites fit for a king before tossing Excalibur into the lake of Avalon. He saw a hand reach out of the water and grip the sword. At first Merlin though it was Freya taking the sword back until he realized that the hand was too manly to belong to Freya. Merlin then decided that it had to be the spirit of Arthur, already in Avalon, claiming his sword to hold on to until they were both needed again.

Percival had finally caught up and found Merlin on the shore of the lake of Avalon. He convinced him to return to Camelot. When Merlin returned he found out that Guinevere had guessed that the old sorcerer was Merlin after something Gaius had said. It ended up being Guinevere who brought magic back to Camelot and Merlin was appointed Court Sorcerer. Merlin only stayed until everyone he knew was gone. Gaius died a few years after Arthur. Guinevere lived to be an old woman, but she was never quite the same after Arthur's death. Most of the knights that Merlin had known and befriended had died relatively young. Once Guinevere was gone and there was no heir to the throne, that is when Camelot began to fall and all that had been achieved over the years began to fail. Magic was slowly dying out and Merlin knew he no longer belonged in his once beloved Camelot. Merlin spent years traveling the world, never aging, and never changing. He would occasionally use aging spells when he stayed in one place for awhile so that others would not become suspicious of why Merlin never seemed to age a day.

It was many years later that Merlin could not even go by his own name because of the legends that had been spread about himself and Arthur. Most of the information was wrong, and the different legends depicted him as an old man who had originally counseled Uther. The legends made him laugh, but also reminded him of all he had lost.

Merlin found himself living in a time much different than what he had previously known. Never once in his long years did he dream there would be such inventions as airplanes, cars, electricity, television, and the list goes on. He was living in a time where he believed he was the only person to possess magic. Magic was considered by most to fake and to have never existed at all. It was a lonely time for Merlin. He would visit Glastonbury every year on the anniversary of Arthur's death to see if there were any signs of his friend returning, but each year was the same.

Around 1500 years after the fall of Camelot was there something that made Merlin sure Arthur would be returning at some point soon. The world had gone mad. Wars were breaking out everywhere and nuclear weapons were being used. People were calling it World War 3, but this time felt different than the two previous world wars. Major cities were wiped out, many people died; all of the technological advances had suddenly disappeared. After England was hit, Merlin made his way back to Glastonbury to check on Avalon.

Merlin was not surprised to see a blond figure rising out of the water and swim to the shore. Merlin knew at once that this was Arthur. Even after all the years that had passed, Merlin would recognize Arthur anywhere.

"Arthur!" Merlin ran to meet his long lost friend and embraced him. He did not care that Arthur was disoriented and in soaking wet. Merlin was so thankful to have his friend back that for a moment he forgot why it was that Arthur had been brought back.

"Who is Arthur? Who are you? I don't appreciate some stranger running up and hugging me," said a disgruntled Arthur look alike.

"Do you not know who I am? Do you not even know who you are?" Merlin began questioning desperately.

"Should I know who you are?" The Arthur look alike asked the man in front of him. Of course he knew who he was. He was Luke. He had gone for a swim to get away from the troubles of the time. Nothing relaxed him more than going for a swim in the lake. These were dangerous times, but he figured he would be safe enough in Glastonbury.

"I am sorry then for what must be done," said Merlin who then slapped Arthur. "Do you know who you are now?"

"Get off of me you weirdo," said Luke. "My name is Luke and I have lived here my whole life. I just went out for a swim and don't need some scrawny little idiot slapping me, telling me who I am supposed to be."

"Okay," said a confused Merlin. "Let me try something else." Merlin thought of all the times he had spent with Arthur and all of their adventures together. He brought to the front of his mind everything he had tried not to dwell on for the past 1500 years. He then looked directly into Luke's eyes. "Eftgemyndge (1)," said Merlin and his eyes flashed a shade of brilliant gold.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What is that freaky thing you just did with your eyes? " Luke asked before he grabbed his head in agony. "Merlin?"

"Arthur?" Merlin responded tentatively.

"Of course it is me, you idiot," said Arthur. He had just remembered his past life and now his present life was catching back up to him.

Merlin could not believe that he finally had Arthur back after all this time. Without hesitation, the two embraced each other like the old friends that they were. The time did not seem so long to Arthur, but to Merlin it had been too many lifetimes of waiting.

"How long has it been?" Arthur asked his friend and former manservant.

"Around 1500 years," said Merlin.

"You waited for me all that time?" Arthur asked disbelievingly.

"Of course," said Merlin.

"How?" Wondered Arthur.

"I stopped aging the day that you died," said Merlin. "I have been wandering around these past years waiting for the time when you would rise again."

"The world is bad now," Arthur stated seriously. "I guess I had to live this other life to truly understand what has happened to the world since I was last here. I have all of the memories of 'Luke', but I am myself again."

"Let's get to work," said Merlin who was grinning despite the terrible shape that the world was in. Arthur was back and by his side. This time around there would be no secrets between them and they would accomplish what they set out to do. Their destiny together was just getting started.

* * *

><p>AN 1: (1) I looked up the pretense tense of the old English word for remember. I have no idea if this is right or not.

A/N 2: I considered ending the story after Arthur's death, but decided to continue on a bit more. I agree with others that it would be weird to have Arthur appear again in modern times. I really liked someone's idea that the best point for Arthur to come back would be in a dystopian future. That is when a leader of the past would be needed more than in our current time. So I decided to add the beginning of what that future would be like. I have seen the finale quite a few times now and I still get choked up each and every time. I can't believe it is over. Hope you all have enjoyed my stories.


	4. I knew all along

A/N: So I thought that I was finished writing reveal stories, but then this story came to me and I had to add it. Maybe I will add more in the future if any come to me. I feel like everything has been done before, but that won't stop me from putting my own spin on Merlin revealing his magic to Arthur.

* * *

><p>I knew all along<p>

Arthur was in a state of shock when he was pulled out of the way of Lady Helen's knife by that idiot who had tried to fight him. There was no way that boy, Merlin he thought his name was could have gotten to him in time unless magic had been used. If that boy did have magic, than why would he rescue the son of Uther Pendragon? This was also the same boy he had beat up and ridiculed. Magic definitely could not be involved. He had almost died so it seemed likely that he didn't see the situation clearly. Maybe Merlin had been much closer than he had originally thought. It was a stroke of good luck that the chandelier had fallen on the witch when it had. Could that have been caused by magic as well?

He was barely listening as his father was rewarding Merlin for saving the life of the prince. Arthur only began to listen when he heard that Merlin was to be his new manservant. Obviously his father had not seen anything out of the ordinary if Merlin was to be rewarded and not executed. Was it his duty as the prince to report possible magic use to his father? What if Merlin hadn't used magic? He could be responsible for getting an innocent boy executed just for saving the life of someone he didn't particularly like.

Arthur did have to admit that despite the fact that Merlin was an idiot, he was the first person who seemed to be honest with him. Everyone else told Arthur what he wanted to hear and he was always fine with that until he saw someone have the courage to stand up to him. It was refreshing. He would give Merlin a chance to be his manservant and that would give him a chance to also observe the possible magic user. Arthur knew he was the best Knight in the realm and if he couldn't handle one idiot sorcerer, than he was not fit to rule the kingdom one day. So it was his duty for now to watch over his new manservant and look out for any possible use of sorcery. If it did turn out that his new manservant was an evil sorcerer, than he would of course hand him over to his father to be publicly executed.

"So I guess I am now your manservant, your royal pratness," said Merlin with an amused smirk on his young and innocent looking face.

"When are you going to get it through your head that you can't speak to me like that?" Arthur asked his new servant.

"When you stop being a royal ass," replied Merlin simply.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and still Arthur was not sure if Merlin was a sorcerer or not. He also couldn't see how someone like Merlin could be an evil sorcerer and was beginning to doubt what he had seen all those months ago. Merlin had helped him out in so many ways and Arthur found himself thinking of Merlin as less of an insubordinate servant and more as a slightly annoying friend. Not that he would ever let the other man know that. Merlin drank poison for him and Arthur in return risked his life to save Merlin. There seemed to be a lot of that going around. The two of them kept on saving each other and had grown close. Arthur did lose his temper at times and would chuck items at Merlin's head, but Merlin always took the abuse while dishing out some insult. Wouldn't an evil sorcerer have retaliated by now or come up with some devious plan? Arthur could have understood a sorcerer saving his life to get on his good side and be able to get close to learn the secrets of the kingdom, but certainly a sorcerer like that would have acted by now.

There were times that Arthur was certain that Merlin had used magic, but he could never be sure for certain. Creatures that could only be killed by magic were defeated when Arthur was knocked out and only Merlin was around. Merlin always claimed that it was Arthur who had defeated various foes and creatures, but now Arthur was not so sure.

There came a time when he had woken up after being bitten by the Questing Beast. That alone should have been impossible, but apparently some obscure cure had been found. Then there was Merlin coming to him to say goodbye and that he was happy to be his servant until the day he died. Just what was Merlin up to? Had Merlin done something magical to save Arthur, but was now dying himself? That turned out to not be the case since the next time Arthur saw Merlin, the servant was just fine.

The two had known each other for a year now and Arthur was determined to get to the bottom of this. He had to know one way or another if Merlin was a sorcerer or not. Merlin had already proved that he was loyal to both Arthur and Camelot. If it turned out that Merlin was a sorcerer, than Arthur was going to have to rethink his views on magic. He was even certain that there was one point in Ealdor when Merlin was going to tell him that he had magic. He was especially sure when he saw that magical whirlwind, but then Merlin's friend Will had taken the blame before he died. Next time Arthur saw Merlin he was going to confront him and get the truth one way or another. Arthur hoped that Merlin trusted him after this past year and all they had been through together.

It turned out to be a couple weeks after the Questing Beast incident that Arthur finally got the nerve to confront his servant. Merlin had just brought Arthur his lunch and he knew that if he didn't ask Merlin now, than he might never get up the nerve again.

"So how do you feel about magic? Arthur asked between bites.

"Why are you asking my opinion on magic?" Merlin asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I have been thinking lately that maybe my father is not entirely right. I have been thinking that not all magic is bad and maybe not all sorcerers are evil. Eventually I will be the ruler of Camelot and I need to start deciding what kind of ruler I want to be. I trust your advice and will take into consideration your opinion." Arthur felt like he should be congratulated for starting this conversation the way that he had.

"I feel like magic is neither good nor bad, but is in fact a neutral force," began Merlin after a moment. "It is up to the user how it should be used. I don't for one moment think that all sorcerers are evil. Here in Camelot we have only seen magic used for evil purposes, because those who use magic for good stay hidden and don't reveal themselves because they would be executed for the tiniest display of sorcery."

"That is a valid point," said Arthur who was deep in thought. It would make sense that only sorcerers who meant harm to Camelot would reveal themselves while peaceful sorcerers lived in secrecy. Could Merlin be one of those peaceful sorcerers who used their magic for good and stayed hidden due to fear of execution?

"So what do you think? Merlin asked his friend.

"I have been thinking about the past year and how often I seem to be saved by an unknown force. I have had such good luck whenever the odds seem to be against me. I have been suspecting that maybe there is a good sorcerer who has been looking out for me. I can't understand why someone who practices the banned act of sorcery would live in Camelot or risk exposure by saving the son of the magic hating King, but I know I owe this person my life."

"What would you do if you found out the identity of this sorcerer?" Merlin asked while trying and failing to keep the burning curiosity out of his voice.

"I would first ask why they started practicing magic and then ask to hear all about their life and why they made the decisions they did," responded Arthur.

"What about after that? Merlin asked. "Wouldn't you be honored bound to turn that person into your father even if that person had never caused any harm to the kingdom?"

"If such a person was risking their life to save mine, than I would see no reason to let my father know the identity of this person. I may be honored bound to my father to prevent threats to the kingdom, but I would also owe this sorcerer a life debt. I couldn't very well have someone killed who had saved my life so many times."

"Do you have any suspicions on who this person might be?"

"I have one person in mind who always seems to be at my side and always manages to escape unscathed from any peril."

"Who do you think this is?"

"It must be Sir Leon of course," said Arthur with a smile. He just wanted to get a reaction out of Merlin, but now that he had suggested his trusted knight, he started to wonder if there was more to Leon than met the eye. That knight had escaped more incidents than he should have.

"Oh," said Merlin with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Do you think it is possible that Sir Leon is a sorcerer?"

"No, but I do think he has incredibly good luck. You can't think of anyone else who is always at your side?"

"Well there is you, but you are too much of an idiot to be a sorcerer," said a grinning Arthur.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am smarter than you and could definitely be a powerful sorcerer."

"I don't believe that for a second," said Arthur. "You would probably end up setting your clothes on fire if you tried to do any magic. There is no way you could defeat so many enemies and save my life so many times without me knowing."

"You know, don't you?" Merlin asked after a moment.

"I wasn't sure when I first saw you use magic," said Arthur who had given up on his game now that Merlin had caught on.

"When did you first start to think I might be more than I appear?"

"When you saved me from Lady Helen, or well I guess I should say Mary Collins."

"You have known since the beginning?"

"I wasn't sure at first. After awhile I thought maybe you had saved my life and had ulterior motives to take over the kingdom. You then kept saving my life and became someone I could trust. I once thought that all magic and all those who used magic were evil, but then there was you who was always loyal and always risking your life. You and magic seemed to fit since there were situations where magic seemed to be the only solution and you were always around. You and evil don't even belong in the same sentence. That made me start to rethink everything I thought I knew."

"So you don't think that I am evil?"

"Are you?"

"Of course not."

"Didn't think so."

"Umm...is there anything you want to know?"

"I am curious as to why you decided to learn magic and then move to Camelot. I still think you are an idiot for that decision."

"I never learned magic."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you learned magic. I thought we were already beyond that point?"

"You are misunderstanding me you dollop head."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never had to learn magic. I was born with my magic and have been using it instinctively since before I could walk or even talk."

"That is impossible. Sorcerers use incantations to cast their spells. How could you use magic without the use of incantations and before you were even old enough to understand?"

"It was all pretty much based on want I suppose. If I wanted something that was too high for me to reach, than it would magically float over to me. Stuff like that. I have never really understood since to my knowledge there is no one else like me in the world. Apparently I am special and have a destiny that is linked to you."

"I don't understand," said Arthur who was completely confused now. He thought that Merlin was just a run of the mill sorcerer who happened to be on his side for some strange reason.

"Do you know that there is a dragon living in the caves beneath the castle?"

"I had heard about the dragon, but I have never actually seen the beast."

"When I first came to Camelot I heard a voice calling to me and eventually I followed the voice one night. I found the dragon and he told me that you and I share a destiny. I am supposed to be the most powerful warlock to ever live and it is my destiny to help you become the greatest king this land has ever known. You are supposed to unite all of Albion and bring magic back."

"So you only have been helping me because of something a dragon told you?"

"Of course not. I thought that was all complete rubbish and that you were obviously the wrong person. I would have been fine with you dying, but then somehow I found myself saving your life. I didn't mean to and after that I was going along with what destiny was apparently dictating I do, but that soon changed. You can still be a prat sometimes, but I have seen you do great things. You are going to be a wonderful king someday. I am no longer helping you because of destiny, but because of who you are."

"That sounds like the same thing as destiny."

"I didn't offer my life up in exchange for yours because of destiny. I was willing to sacrifice myself because I consider you my friend and I didn't want to lose you."

"Is that why you were saying goodbye after I was recovering from the bite of the Questing Beast? Did you do something so stupid as to sacrifice your own life for mine?"

"I would do it again."

"How are you alive?"

"The sorceress Nimueh died instead after she betrayed me. She was going to take my mother's life instead and then Gaius was going to sacrifice himself so that I wouldn't. They all said they would be glad to die instead of me since apparently I have this important destiny and they cared about me, but that is how I felt about you. I killed Nimueh and that restored balance. A life must be taken for a life to be given."

"I knew that you had been helping me, but I never knew the extremes that you went to for my well being."

"How is it that you are not yelling at me for keeping this a secret from you?"

"I understand why you didn't tell me. I think that if I hadn't had my suspicions and was suddenly finding out, than I would be furious. I'm still feeling a little uneasy around you. I don't honestly believe that you would hurt me, but I still have my father's teachings in my head saying that all sorcerers are the same and that magic corrupts the heart."

"Now that you know for sure that I am a warlock, I want to be able to teach you all about magic and show you that it can be a force for good. I just have one request."

"What's that?"

"If your father ever discovers what I am, than I want you to deny knowing anything. I don't want you to risk your future by siding with me."

"You would be executed!"

"I can escape. I can't very well save your royal behind all the time if I am dead. I would just need to save you from the shadows until the time that you become King. Anything you want to know?"

"I think I can work out all the times you saved me for myself and now I have the why. As often as I know you have saved me, I have never actually seen you use magic. Can you show me?"

"You're sure that this is okay? It is one thing to know that I have magic and another entirely to see it first hand."

"I'm sure."

Merlin muttered a spell under his breath in the language of the old religion and a blue sphere of light appeared in the room. Arthur saw Merlin's eyes flash gold which was quite unsettling, but then he recognized the sphere from when he had been looking for the morteus flower to save Merlin's life.

"This is the best spell I could think of to show you that magic can be used for good. There is no possible way this spell could be used for evil. I don't actually remember conjuring this to help you, but Gaius told me I had been mumbling in my sleep and performing magic."

"It saved my life. You were on the brink of death and you still managed to save me from so far away. What else can you show me?"

Merlin kept the orb going as he made various objects fly around the room. Arthur was watching his various possessions soar around his head and across the room going back and forth. He had to admit that this was actually quite thrilling and was innocent fun. Arthur almost forgot that magic was illegal as he was watching his manservant. He could see that Merlin was also having fun. The man had a smile on his face and his eyes remained gold as he kept the various spells going.

"I thought you didn't need to say any spells for your magic to work."

"I don't, but knowing the spells helps me to better direct my magic and I do need spells for more complex tasks."

"You said that you killed Nimueh. Did you use more complex spells against her?"

"I did draw down lightening and incinerated her, but that is not something I would normally do."

"So you do know spells that would be considered evil."

"Only evil if used for the wrong purpose. I would never do anything to harm you or Camelot even though I could kill you in an instant where you stand."

"You dare to threaten the life of my son! Filthy sorcerer!" Uther screamed upon entering the room. He had knocked on his son's door, but no one had heard him. He manged to walk in while Merlin's eyes were still burning gold, the orb was still floating in the air above Arthur and various objects were flying throughout the room. He also managed to catch the end of Merlin's last sentence about killing Arthur in an instant where he stood.

Merlin immediately panicked and stopped all the spells. Objects fell to the ground, the orb disappeared, and Merlin's eyes slowly faded back to blue. Arthur could see the terrified look on his friend's face that just a moment ago had been filled with joy. Arthur immediately knew that he would not abide Merlin's wishes and would stick up for his friend against his father.

"Father, you are misunderstanding the situation," said Arthur quickly while ignoring Merlin shaking his head.

"I saw this sorcerer casting enchantments at you and threatening your life. How am I misunderstanding the situation?"

"It is true that he was using magic, but he wasn't threatening me. He was saying that he would never harm me or Camelot despite the fact that he could."

"Sorcerers are known for their lies. Did you catch him in the act and this was his way of trying to get you to not kill him?"

"I had my suspicions about Merlin and I confronted him. Merlin has saved my life and the lives of many others countless times in this past year. He was showing me innocent tricks and the very spell that saved my life once before. He is not a threat. I had my doubts before, but now I know all that he has done for me. Why would he save my life if he wanted me dead?"

"How am I to understand the way a sorcerer's filthy mind works? He probably hoped to gain your trust before acting."

"That's not true," said Merlin.

"Hold your tongue in my presence."

"Father, please just listen to him."

"I will listen at his trial. There really is no point since I witnessed his treachery, but I feel this is the only way you will let this issue go and come to your senses, Arthur."

"Guards! Seize this traitor."

Merlin was grabbed by two strong looking guards, but he made no attempt to escape. Arthur figured he wanted an opportunity to explain himself now, and he knew that Merlin could escape at any time.

Merlin was taken to the dungeons and was kept under constant surveillance until his trial the next day. Arthur was not even allowed near his cell. It was now being said that he had been enchanted by his manservant and distance should help to lessen the effect until the sorcerer's death.

The following day a small trial was head in the throne room. Uther, Arthur, Gaius, Morgana, Gwen, and a few others were the only ones present. Arthur had gone straight to Gaius the night before to tell him what had happened and that he would do everything within his power to help the young warlock.

"You stand accused of using sorcery," began Uther who was addressing Merlin in front of the group. "You were witnessed using enchantments in front of the prince and myself. How do you plead?"

"I was using magic, but I did nothing to harm your son or anyone else."

"So you are pleading guilty to the crime."

"The only crime I committed was apparently being born different than everyone else."

"Silence. You will only answer the questions that are presented to you and say nothing else. Do you deny enchanting my son to accept your magic?"

"I didn't use magic to make Arthur accept me. He did that all on his own."

"My son knows better than to trust a sorcerer."

"What if I am not a sorcerer?"

"You have already admitted to practicing the banned art of sorcery."

"I'm a warlock. I was born with my magic and have only used my gifts to protect Arthur and this kingdom."

"Why would a sorcerer help Camelot?"

"Warlock," Merlin corrected. "It is my destiny to help Arthur and protect him from all those who wish to harm him. There was a prophesy made long ago that said that Arthur would become a great King, but he would need help along the way. I was born solely for the purpose of protecting Arthur. I may not have liked him at first, but that changed quickly and now I help him as well because I don't want to lose him."

"Name one thing you have done that would not force me to execute you."

"I defeated the griffon, the afanc that had poisoned the water supply, and Edwin who was really an evil sorcerer. I revealed Valiant to be using an enchanted shield to kill opponents, I drank from the poisoned chalice, I stopped Mary Collins from killing Arthur which got me the position of his servant in the first place. I defeated the sidhe who were going to sacrifice Arthur to return to Avalon. I killed the Questing Beast and then sacrificed my own life to save Arthur. I didn't end up dying, but that led to me defeating Nimueh."

"You defeated Nimueh?"

"She was the one who poisoned the chalice in the first place and created the afanc which poisoned the water supply. Is was she who was behind most of the plots to destroy Arthur and this kingdom this past year. We battled and I won."

"You were able to kill Nimueh who was considered to be one of the most powerful people alive?"

"I did it because I had to."

"Why did you have to? You could have joined her."

"She wanted me to join her, but what she was doing was wrong. I have only ever wanted to live in peace and not have to hide. I was born with my magic and never had a choice in the matter. I didn't know what the purpose of me being so powerful was until I moved to Camelot."

"Why did you come to Camelot?"

"My mother was worried about me being discovered in such a small village and thought that I would have a better time fitting in here. I thought she must have been crazy when I saw what Camelot was like my first day, but this has become my home. I have been happier here than I ever was back in Ealdor. I discovered that the reason why I was born with magic was to help Arthur. I have never used my gifts for evil or for any reason other than helping your son. He would have been killed by Mary Collins if I hadn't been there."

"The worst attacks started when you came to Camelot. How do we know you weren't a part of these plots?"

"I have wondered how Arthur managed all these years when I wasn't around since now there seems to be magical attacks all the time. I believe that because we are destined to work together, destiny brought us together at a time when the need was the greatest. I think that I came here a year ago because I needed to be here."

"Who told you of this prophesy?"

"The Great Dragon told me when I first arrived about our combined destiny."

"How did you even know about the dragon?"

"He called to me and led me to him. I thought he was an ally because of the help he gave me when I didn't know how to save Arthur sometimes. I now no longer trust him and have vowed to never speak to him again."

"Does anyone present have anything to say in his defense or have any evidence that would be damning?" Uther asked the entire group assembled.

"Merlin saved my life his first day here," said Gaius speaking up in Merlin's defense. The action could cost him his life, but he couldn't stand around and do nothing. "I had a terrible fall and Merlin rescued me using magic."

"You never saw fit to inform your King of a sorcerer in the castle?"

"I'm sorry, Sire, but Merlin's mother had sent him to me and I couldn't bring myself to betray him. He has been a wonderful ward and has only ever used his abilities to help others even if he was going against my advice."

"What did he do?"

"He saved Guinevere's father from the poisoned water and he did confess to doing so."

"So he was telling the truth at that time."

"I never knew that Merlin saved my father, but I can believe that he would do such a thing. He is selfless and kind. He is always thinking of others and helping out in any way that he can. He is loyal to Arthur and always at his side no matter how dangerous the situation may be."

"Merlin has always been a good person and him having magic just makes me think even more highly of him since he has had to live in this magic hating kingdom. He still is a kind person and helps others," said Morgana.

"I have known about Merlin's magic since he first arrived in Camelot," said Arthur who finally found a chance to defend his friend. I didn't know for sure, but I have had my suspicions over the last year. I trust Merlin with my life and while I do still believe that magic can corrupt and that there are evil sorcerers, I do believe that Merlin is an exception. He also told me that there are plenty with magic who remain hidden who are good. We only see the bad side of magic because the only chance we see magic is when we are being attacked."

"Sorcery is illegal and this servant has been practicing magic for the past year knowing full well that the penalty is death. There is no other choice other than having this sor...warlock executed."

"What is the point in having a trial if you are not going to be fair?" Morgana asked angrily.

"Might I make a proposal, father?"

"What is your proposal?"

"Don't execute Merlin."

"If that is all?"

"Let me finish," Arthur tried to say as politely as possible. "Merlin has shown where his loyalties lie, and he has prevented Camelot from being destroyed along with saving the lives of its citizens. My proposal is to let Merlin live, but do what he has done this past year and protect Camelot. No one outside of this room would have to know and he would only be allowed to use magic to serve the kingdom. As Gaius has said before, sometimes magic is needed to defeat magic. Now we know that it was Merlin using his magic to defeat such creatures as the griffon."

"I am not legalizing magic."

"I'm not asking you to. I am merely asking that you don't execute this one magic user who has already proven countless times that he is loyal to me and to Camelot. Think of the benefits of having someone who can actually help with magical problems. Magic may be illegal, but that doesn't stop others with that ability from attacking us."

"Magic corrupts."

"Merlin has had his magic since he was born and he has not been corrupted. If he hasn't by now, than I don't believe that will happen. If it is his destiny to help me and to help Camelot, than what would happen if he died? Are you willing to risk this kingdom being destroyed?"

Uther didn't respond for a moment and was obviously thinking about what Arthur and everyone else had said. Arthur was watching his father closely and saw Uther looking around the room before looking at Merlin and sizing him up. After five minutes of uncomfortable silence a look of resolve came over Uther's face.

"Do you swear to serve only Arthur and myself and remain loyal to Camelot?"

"I swear," said Merlin who had an uncertain smile on his face.

"Do you swear that your life is forfeit should you ever betray Camelot?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to inform of any threats to the kingdom that you learn of?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to act as my son's official protector and keep him from all harm even if the cost should be your own life?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to never use your magic except for in the service of Camelot?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to advise this court on issues that are magical in nature and uphold the laws of Camelot with your magic being the exception?"

"I swear."

"I am hereby announcing that Merlin shall be on probation for the next year. After that point another review will be done with the end result being the reinstatement of the position of Court Sorcerer. This position was once one that was a part of this court before the purge. After reviewing Merlin's actions for a year, this will determine whether he shall be executed, banished, or promoted to Court Sorcerer. Banishment will be the option if no conclusion is reached. Execution will be the result if he turns against us and fails to honor his vows. Promotion will occur should he remain loyal and serve this kingdom well. Magic is still banned in this land, but even I see the merit of having a person of magic aiding us in issues that are magical in nature. This trial has reached its end and Merlin shall be returned to the care of the Court Physician and remain as Arthur's manservant for the next year."

Arthur was not quite sure he had heard his father correctly. Uther Pendragon was actually letting someone with magic live and be free. Since when did his father get to be so reasonable in regards to magic? He had seen a change come over his face when he heard about Nimueh. Was he afraid of Merlin? Did he think that there was a possibility that he wouldn't even be capable of executing Merlin? Perhaps this was all to keep Merlin from turning on them. Whatever the reason was, Arthur was glad that he was going to be able to keep his manservant and friend. He was also glad that Merlin would at least not have to hide when he was in the castle. It would be for the best for Merlin to not flaunt his magic in public, but at least he wouldn't be fearing being executed everyday.

"Thank you, Arthur," said Merlin who had approached Arthur after the trial. "I know I told you not to ever stick up for me, but I appreciate all that you did. I can't believe that I actually had you and Gwen and Morgana on my side. You three really are the best friends that I could ask for. I just wanted to say thank you."

"I should be the one saying thank you to you since you are the one who have been constantly saving my life for the past year. You really can be an idiot sometimes."

"You can be a prat sometimes."

"Was I a prat today?"

"Today you were a great friend and I will never forget that."

Merlin then did something that Arthur hadn't been expecting and pulled the prince into a hug still in front of those assembled in the court. Uther had a look of disgust at this display and even more so when he saw Arthur return the hug before pushing Merlin away. Uther then turned away and left with the few nobles in the room following closely behind. They were probably going to be questioning Uther's sanity after releasing Merlin.

A year later Merlin was back in front of the court. He had helped out like he said that he would and Uther had no choice except to promote the servant. Merlin had stopped many magical attacks during the past year and saved multiple lives including Uther's. So now here was Merlin before the court and wearing new clothing that had been specially made for him to fit his new position. Even though everyone knew what was coming, Uther still had to go through the formalities of announcing Merlin's fate.

"Merlin was brought here a year ago to face trial for the crime of possessing magic. It was decided at that time that he would be placed on probation and not executed because of his service to Camelot. After this year of review it has been decided by the council to promote him to the position of Court Sorcerer. He took the vows a year ago, but based on the probation, it is now that his new title is official. As it was stated last year, magic is still banned throughout the entirety of Camelot with the exception being Merlin. The Court Sorcerer will advise with magical issues and perform feats of sorcery in service to the kingdom. The penalty for using magic has been reduced based on this decision. Acts of treason will still be met with execution, but the punishment will not be as severe for acts such as growing crops, healing, and each person will be judged on a case to case basis. This concludes today's business and a feast will be held tonight in celebration of the new Court Sorcerer.

So it was from that day forth that Merlin became the Court Sorcerer and later official adviser to King Arthur after Uther had passed away a few years later. Unfortunately Morgana's mind had been poisoned by Morgause, which no one knew at the time. Morgana's mind was not her own and she had turned on the kingdom and had eventually been the one to kill Uther. Once Arthur was made King, magic was legal once more, but with some restrictions in place. The magical attacks slowly decreased over time and Arthur had a long and prosperous reign until being slain in a battle. One day he would rise again and Merlin would be there to once again serve the greatest King and his greatest friend.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that Uther could have been reasonable if given the chance and if he feared Merlin enough to not want to try and go against him. So I am not sure if Uther was ooc, but he needed to be the way he was for this chapter to work the way I wanted it to.


	5. Help from a friend

A/N: So another one shot came to me this week and I have the time to write it. So I hope you all enjoy. This story takes place sometime between seasons 4 and 5. Longer author's note at the end of the chapter.

Help from a friend

The day had started off normally enough. Merlin did his chores for Arthur and helped Gaius with his rounds. However, Merlin couldn't shake the slight depression he was feeling lately. It had been a little while since Lancelot had sacrificed himself to close the veil and Merlin was feeling lonely. He was missing his friend and also missing the chance to talk to someone about his magic who wasn't Gaius. Merlin appreciated the guidance hat Gaius provided, but it wasn't the same as having a friend near his own age that he could really talk to.

That was what led Merlin to the nearby tavern to search for Gwaine. It had taken a lot of thinking, but Merlin decided it was time for one of his closest friends to know his secret. He couldn't tell Arthur yet, but having no one besides Gaius to talk to was driving him slightly mad. He figured that Gwaine was the most likely person to not hate him for being born the way he was. He just hoped he was doing the right thing and wouldn't regret this later.

Merlin walked in and saw Gwaine sitting alone at a table. A tankard of mead was being brought to the knight and Merlin suspected that this was his first drink of the day judging by the fact that no fights had broken out.

"Gwaine," said Merlin tentatively. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all my friend. It is rare to see you in a tavern. Pull up a seat and join me." Gwaine gestured for another mead to be brought to Merlin.

Merlin didn't really want to be in such a full tavern, especially if Gwaine did not take the news well or if someone overheard them speaking. Everyone else did not seem to be paying any attention to them so Merlin figured it was safe enough to talk as long as they kept their voices down.

"I have something I want to tell you, but I don't want you to hate me." Merlin took a sip of the mead that had just been placed on the table in front of him.

"You know you can tell me anything. If the Princess has been giving you a hard time, than I will make sure to beat him in our next sparring match."

"Arthur is being the same as usual. He is kind of a prat, but that is nothing new."

"What's on your mind, my friend?"

"I guess I should start of by saying that I am missing Lancelot."

"We all miss him. He was a great knight and friend."

"That he was. Lancelot knew something about me that only Gaius and my mother know. He was the only friend I had that I could talk to about this. I have a secret that he found out by accident. He didn't hate me for this secret and he was a great friend that I could talk to when I needed to vent or just be myself."

"You know you can tell me anything." Gwaine had already finished his mead, but he waved the barmaid away when she came to give him another. He knew this was a serious moment and he wanted to remain sober for his friend.

"I feel like you are the only one I can tell. I am still scared since I have never actually told anyone this secret before. They usually just find out by accident."

"You're starting to worry me. What could be so serious that the thought of telling a friend is making you this nervous?

"Once I tell you, then you will know why I am so nervous. I appreciate your friendship and would never do anything to hurt you."

"I already know that. You are the first real friend I have ever had."

Merlin smiled weakly. He knew he was making the right decision in telling Gwaine. He just kind of wanted to go somewhere more private just in case. "Do you mind if we leave here? This place is feeling a little overwhelming right now."

"Sure thing." Gwaine paid for his drink and also covered Merlin's drink as well. A few moments later they were walking along the road of the lower town and back towards the castle. They managed to find a secluded spot where they would not be overheard.

Merlin hadn't said anything on the walk and Gwaine didn't push for conversation. He knew that Merlin would talk when he was ready. They sat down in some grass and Merlin was staring up at the sky for a few moments.

"It's a nice day out," said Merlin suddenly. "It was a nice day when I first arrived in Camelot. I had never been outside of Ealdor before and this place seemed so amazing. However, the first thing I saw upon reaching the city was seeing a man beheaded for being a sorcerer. It was horrifying to see."

"What had the sorcerer done?" Gwaine wasn't sure why Merlin was suddenly talking about his first day in Camelot or seeing a sorcerer die, but he would listen to whatever his friend had to say.

"I don't even know. I just know he was sentenced to death for using magic. After leaving the courtyard I went to go find Gaius. My mother had sent me to go stay with Gaius. I walked into his room and startled him. Gaius fell over a railing and was about to hit the ground."

"How did someone his age survive such a fall like that?" Gwaine figured that with a man Gaius' age that kind of fall would have killed him or left some lasting damage.

Merlin took a deep shaky breath before continuing. "I slowed down time and quickly moved his bed to catch him." Merlin looked down at the grass and started pulling up a few blades of grass. He couldn't look at Gwaine and was just waiting for accusations to start.

"So you saved his life."

Merlin looked up at his friend and saw no hatred or fear in the knight's face. "I saved him using magic."

"Kind of figured magic was used. How else would someone slow down time?"

"You are taking this surprisingly well. You don't hate me or think I am a monster?"

"Of course not. I have known you long enough to tell you are no monster. I wouldn't think that even if we had just met. You're not that kind of person. I just wonder why you would choose to come to a place like this after learning magic."

"I didn't learn magic before I came here. I was born like this and my mother sent me to Gaius to learn control."

"Is Gaius a sorcerer?"

"He used to practice sorcery, but he gave it up long ago. Uther knew this."

Merlin and Gwaine sat in silence for a few moments. Gwaine was currently processing what his friend had just told him. He supposed it made sense that Merlin was magical. Here was a man who went into battle with Arthur all the time without a weapon or any kind of armor. They always seemed to have luck on their side when Merlin was around. He thought about bandits dropping their weapons during a fight, tree branches falling for no reason, and just a variety of little things that easily could have been done by magic and performed by someone who usually hid during a fight.

"You save our lives all the time, don't you?"

"Well not all the time. You are all fine warriors. I just help where I can, especially if the odds are not in our favor."

"Arthur always thinks you are such a coward when you hide during a fight, but you only hide so that you can help by using magic. Is that correct?"

"Yeah. So anything you want to know? I don't really know where to start or what to say?"

"Why Arthur?" Gwaine could see that Merlin and Arthur were friends even if Arthur never admitted to it. Anyone with eyes could see how close they are. He just didn't understand how someone with magic could be friends with the son of a King who executed his kind. He didn't think Merlin even capable of destroying Camelot, but why he chose to put himself in danger everyday by being around the royals was something Gwaine could not understand.

"Destiny," said Merlin.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I hated Arthur when I first came to Camelot. I thought he was a prat and a bully. We did not get along at all. I was told that my destiny was to help Arthur become the greatest King and unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to the land. I thought this was rubbish and that they must have the wrong person. I said that Arthur was an idiot and that anyone was welcome to kill him and I would help them."

"That doesn't sound like you at all."

"I wasn't really serious about killing him, but I didn't like him. Something surprising happened soon after that.

"What's that?"

"I saved his life. Uther rewarded me by making me Arthur's manservant. I would help him because it was apparently my destiny to do so. I did catch glimpses of who Arthur could be. I started to genuinely respect him after awhile and we became friends. I don't think even now he would admit that we are friends, but I know it to be true. He is the king now and I am his servant. I know certain pretenses have to be kept, but that doesn't stop me bantering with him every chance I get."

"Does Arthur know anything about you? I know he doesn't know about the magic, but does he know how loyal you are?"

"He sees me as an idiot. There have been times where he has been surprised by something wise I have said or for my bravery like when I rode out with him and the knights to face the Great Dragon."

"Everyone knows how brave you are."

"I just wish Arthur could know all about me. I have to pretend to be less than what I am. I don't think Arthur would have me executed if he found out, but he would feel betrayed and he has been betrayed by so many people. I think at this point he would be more upset over the lies than the magic."

"He would understand. You had to lie or you would have been executed. You were brave just helping out with the knowledge that you could be killed if anyone were to see you performing magic. I may not always agree with Arthur and I am mainly in Camelot for you, but I wouldn't fight for someone if they were the kind of person who would turn on their friends for something they couldn't help.

"I hope you're right. Sometimes I just feel like I will never have the courage to tell him and I will have to live in the shadows for the rest of my life."

"You should tell Arthur sooner rather than later. He hasn't been king for very long yet. It is easy to say you didn't tell him before because of his father, but if you continue to wait for years than he might feel betrayed. You need to give him a chance to see who you really are like the chance you have just given me."

"So this is what you are like when you're not drunk," said Merlin with a grin on his face. He had made the right decision in telling Gwaine.

"Is that a very nice thing to say to a friend who is being serious?"

"Sorry, it is just not often that I see this side of you."

"We all have our secrets. Mine is that I can be serious when the time calls for it. Did you know that Percival can be quite chatty when provoked?"

"Percival can speak?" Merlin started laughing and was soon joined by Gwaine. It was at that moment that Percival happened to walk by and gave the two a questioning look. Merlin and Gwaine looked at Percival and then back at each other and burst into another fit of laughter. Percival decided they were both drunk and continued on his way.

"You must have summoned him by magic for my amusement," said Gwaine who was gasping for breath.

"Nope, just a happy coincidence."

"In all seriousness, you should tell Arthur soon. I can be there when you tell him in case he doesn't take the news the way we hope he will. If you get banished, then know that I would give up my knighthood and come with you. I wouldn't stay in a land where the king banishes his best friend and the one who has kept this place in one piece. Obviously that person would be too much of a clotpole for someone like me to follow."

"That's my word!" Merlin exclaimed.

" It is a fitting word for him. I also like your used of the word dollophead. I am still quite partial to referring to him as Princess. It is just so fitting."

"He hates it so much when you call him Princess."

"That is why I continue."

"So what now?" Merlin was curious. It didn't seem like Gwaine had anything going on and he had already finished his chores. He had gotten an early start that day just so he could find Gwaine.

"Go tell Arthur your secret?" Gwaine suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That is not what I meant. I'm serious. I still have some free time."

"I am being serious. Why wait any longer? I will be right there with you."

"Now isn't the right time."

"How do you know now isn't the right time? Maybe you told me so that I would help push you to tell Arthur."

"What if he hates me?"

"I doubt he will, but you will never know unless you try."

"I always pictured that my big reveal would be in some battle where I was forced to use magic to save everyone and he happened to see me using magic and being heroic. Me just telling him seems kind of anticlimactic. He will only have my word that I am on his side and not out to destroy or take over Camelot."

"That's dumb. You have been his friend for years and he knows how loyal you are. All he needs to do is think on all you have done for him and your word will be enough."

"So are we really going to do this?"

"I won't force you to do something you aren't ready for, but if you are looking for that push to go for it, than I am here to push you."

"Should I tell Gaius first?"

"Do you think he will try to stop you?"

"Probably."

"Best not to tell him then. We will go tell Arthur and if everything goes well he can buy the first round of drinks. He owes you for your years of service and me for helping you to tell him. Plus I have only had one drink today and that is at least five drinks too few."

"There is the Gwaine I know."

"We should pick up a pitcher of wine before going to see Arthur. Alcohol makes everything better."

Merlin agreed and they soon found themselves outside of Arthur's chambers with wine and cups in hand. Merlin decided to knock which was rare for him. This just seemed like one of those occasions where knocking was appropriate. He wanted Arthur to be in a good mood.

"Who's there?" Arthur called out.

"Gwaine and Merlin," the knight responded.

Arthur opened up the door and was surprised to see his usually drunk knight and servant at the door holding a pitcher of wine. "I don't have time for drunken antics right now. I know you both spend a lot of time at the tavern. Could you take your little party there?"

Merlin was about to agree since now that he was face to face with Arthur he was beginning to lose his nerve. Gwaine seemed to have noticed this and was not about to let this go. "We came all this way while bearing a gift just to be in your presence, Princess. The least you could do is let us in for a drink. Plus Merlin wants to talk to you."

"Fine, just make it quick. Running a kingdom is not as easy as it looks."

Gwaine and Merlin entered the room. Gwaine immediately took a seat at Arthur's table while Merlin poured them each a glass of wine before sitting down. It wasn't often that he sat at this table. He usually only did when Arthur was out and he was taking a break from chores.

Arthur wasn't sure why the three of them were currently sitting at his table drinking wine. He could tell that Merlin was nervous and that Gwaine was being the supportive friend. He knew that Gwaine always tried to look out for Merlin. He just didn't know what had happened to bring them here.

"Are you two going to clue me into why you are here?"

"Umm well there is something I have been wanting to tell you for years now, but there was never a good time and well then it just became habit to not say anything. I have been feeling depressed since we lost Lancelot who knew what I wanted to tell you. I couldn't say anything to you, because of reasons, but I told Gwaine today because I needed someone to talk to. He convinced me that I should go and tell you. I have wanted to tell you for so long, but you were the prince and now you are the king. I trust you and you are my best friend, but this was something that I just wasn't able to tell you."

"You're not making any sense, Merlin. How much have you had to drink already?"

"Not much. Sorry if I am rambling, but I am nervous."

"What do you have to be nervous about? Have you broken any laws that you feel you need to tell me about? Did you think I wouldn't understand and throw you in the dungeon?"

"Actually that is exactly it."

"I am glad you are about to tell me now. I will be lenient with you. Knowing you it can't be anything too bad and you are just overreacting."

"I have broken a pretty big law multiple times, but I only broke it to help out you and Camelot. Lancelot saw me breaking this law when he was here the first time. That is how he knew."

"I have to say I am quite curious now to know which law you have broken."

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"I promise you that no matter what law you broke I will not get mad."

"Promise me you won't throw me in the dungeon, banish me, or kill me."

"I think you are definitely overreacting, but fine. I, Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, promise to not throw you in the dungeon, banish you, or kill you because of whatever law it is that you have broken. Can I know now?"

"Okay." Merlin looked at Gwaine who gave him an encouraging smile. Gwaine was lounging on the chair with a cup of wine. He looked relaxed, but he was tense and ready for a fight should it come to it.

"I just want you to know first that I would never betray you. I have only kept this a secret because I had to. You are my friend and I would do anything for you. I would give up my life if it meant saving yours. I have done that in the past multiple times. The first was drinking the poison in your cup and the second was when you were bitten by the Questing Beast. I went to the Isle of the Blessed to exchange my life for yours. You were saved, but it was not my life that was taken. My mother fell ill and I was intent on saving her. I bargained my life, not hers. Gaius went to take my place and by the time I reached the Isle of the Blessed a second time I feared he was dead. Somehow I was able to kill the High Priestess, Nimueh and balance was restored. I was willing to die for you back then after knowing you for less than a year and I am still willing. You are my friend and I couldn't bare to lose you."

"I knew you were loyal and I knew you would do stupid things to save me like drink from a goblet you knew was poisoned. I didn't know about the Questing Beast. When you came to me after I was saved it was to say goodbye, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I have also seen what kind of man you are. You were willing to give up your life for a servant. You went and got the morteus flower to save my life. You also drank what you thought was poison when Anhora had us together at that table after you killed the unicorn. You are a man that I am proud to serve until my dying day."

"None of that is breaking a law, but I should have broken your legs so you couldn't have gone off to face a priestess. There is no way you should have been able to beat her."

"I...I used magic."

"Say that again. I think I heard you wrong."

"You probably heard right."

"You don't have magic. I would know if you did."

"That is the secret I have been keeping for years. That is the law that I have broken. I have been using magic all this time, but I only ever used it to help you. I only use it for the good of Camelot. I used magic in secret knowing I could be executed if I was ever discovered, but I couldn't just let bad things happen when I had the power to stop it."

Arthur was trying to remain calm. He really was trying. He could yell and do things he might regret later, but he was giving Merlin the chance to explain himself. Merlin had done much for him over the years. He didn't know if it was all a trick, but he had considered Merlin a friend for years now and could hear what the man had to say. He wasn't even quite sure he believed him. He had Gwaine with him and they were all drinking. Maybe this was all a joke, a very not funny one, but then he didn't think Gwaine or Merlin had much in the way of common sense. "Go on. What did Lancelot see? Were you conjuring butterflies?"

Merlin stared open-mouthed at the king. He thought Arthur was taking this surprisingly well. "Not exactly. When Lancelot rode out to try to defeat the griffon I went along. I thought I was being sneaky, but I guess a lance that is glowing blue is a little hard to miss. The griffon could only be defeated by magic so I enchanted the lance that he was using and the combination worked. Lancelot confronted me later and told me he knew, but he would keep my secret. That is the reason why he left. He felt like he couldn't accept the recognition of defeating the griffon when it was me who had ultimately killed it."

"So a little more than conjuring butterflies," said Arthur. He was starting to believe Merlin now since the story did fit. He remembered Gaius saying that only magic could defeat the griffon, but when Lancelot had killed it, he figured Gaius must have been wrong. There were quite a few instances where Gaius said something could only be killed using magic, but somehow they had always managed to win. Was it Merlin in the background all those times? Was he just blind to blatant displays of magic. Lancelot knew right away when magic was used around him, but was he really that oblivious? Arthur was kind of disgusted with himself that he had never caught on. How many times had Merlin used magic around him without him knowing? Did someone who was so oblivious to those closest to them deserve to be king? He didn't know about Agravaine or Morgana. Was he destined to be betrayed by those he trusted? A small voice in the back of his head was telling him that Merlin had not betrayed him. Merlin was a loyal friend who was trying to help without getting burned at the stake. Merlin had been accused of sorcery before and had even admitted to using magic, but no one ever believed him. Was it their fault that Merlin didn't seem like the typical sorcerer or was Merlin cunning enough to gain the trust of everyone. Was being an idiot all an act so that no one would suspect the clumsy servant of being a sorcerer?

"What are you thinking?" Merlin was watching Arthur carefully and saw Arthur's face go through a wide range of emotions. He had no idea how Arthur would actually react. Merlin guessed that Arthur hadn't believed him at first, but was now thinking otherwise. He was just waiting for his friend to say something.

"I am thinking too much to even begin to explain. I keep going back and forth in my head about your intentions and who you truly are. You don't seem like the typical sorcerer. I can't think of you the same way I think of other sorcerers. You're just Merlin. You are my lazy, idiotic, loyal, sometimes wise servant and friend. I have been betrayed too many times and I want to believe you when you say you would never betray me, but it is hard to trust someone when they have lied to you. I know why you lied. You lied before because my father was still king and your fate wouldn't have been up to me. You would not have gotten a fair trial. When I became king I could see you still keeping your magic a secret because my father had just been killed by that old sorcerer. I'm not sure I would have heard you out."

"About that old sorcerer," said Merlin who wasn't sure this was the right time to reveal that the old man was actually his disguise.

"Do you know him?"

"Do you remember the first time you met him?"

"He was putting an enchanted poultice under my pillow to keep the spell strong that he was using on Guinevere and me which almost got her killed."

"Were you two enchanted?"

"Of course not. We already loved each other so the spell was useless."

"Exactly. Morgana was already turning evil at that time. She had a vision of Gwen becoming queen and couldn't let that happen. She planted the poultice and tried to get Gwen executed."

"So why was that old sorcerer planting another poultice?"

"He thought that if he was found planting that poultice then your father would have no choice except to release Gwen."

"Who would be stupid enough to get caught doing that? He was almost executed."

Merlin just looked at him.

"You and he are the same, am I right?"

"Yes."

"You killed my father."

"I didn't mean to. I really was trying to save him. I didn't know that Morgana had Agravaine place a charm around Uther's neck that would reverse and magnify any healing magic I used."

"I remember that old sorcerer," said Gwaine suddenly. "You knocked us all out when we were on patrol and threatened to kill Arthur."

"Is this true?" Arthur asked while trying to come to terms that it was Morgana and not the old sorcerer who had killed his father.

"Morgana had implanted a creature of dark magic in me and it was forcing me to try and kill you. I did my aging spell and was going to confront Morgana since she doesn't know about me. In the forest the knights were going to try to take me back to Camelot. Gaius had managed to put the creature to sleep temporarily so that my mind was my own for the time, but if I had returned there is every chance I could have succeeded in killing you. I don't remember too much from that ordeal, but for some reason I didn't try and use magic against you at all. Gwen knew I was being controlled, and was helping Gaius to subdue me. Thankfully all my attempts failed. I guess that was destiny preventing me from wrecking the future. I knocked out the knights so they wouldn't take me back to Camelot until I had everything fixed. I might have had a little fun teasing them."

"What do you mean by destiny?"

"It is my destiny to help you and protect you. We are meant to do great things together and bring about a time of peace and prosperity that this land has never known. I was born to serve you. At first I went along with it because I was told to by the dragon. He spoke to me and told me of our entwined destiny. He gave me so much help and advice, but there was a price. The price was his freedom. Balinor was my father and when he died his powers were passed down to me. Before that there was nothing I could do against the dragon. When you got knocked out I commanded the dragon to leave and never harm Camelot again or I would kill him. I don't know why he went after Camelot and you when he was trying to protect our destiny for so long. I guess his anger at your father was overriding his desire to see this golden age. He calmed down and he is actually helpful now and I consider him a friend since we are kin. Anyways, I helped you at first because I was supposed to, but then I got to know you and respect you. You became my best friend and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"You have given me a lot to think about. I am not sure I can hear anything more tonight. I just have one more question."

"Anything."

"Why did you tell Gwaine before me? You know he can't keep his mouth shut when he drinks."

"I was scared of your reaction. I was relatively sure that Gwaine wouldn't hate me or turn me in. If it weren't for him, than you would still be in the dark. I just want you to know that I am still the same person. I may have had to pretend to be less than what I am, but that is all. I am clumsy and sometimes lazy, but that is mainly because I am so exhausted from saving you. I am still your loyal servant."

"I am assuming that Gaius and your mother know. Is there anyone else besides Gwaine who know about you?"

"Some sorcerers know about me. At least those who who I didn't kill. There are peaceful sorcerers out there besides me who wish to see this land reach its golden age. The druids also know. They seem to know more about me than I do. There have been prophesies about the two of us. They refer to me as Emrys. Apparently I am the most powerful to have ever lived, but I don't know if that is true."

"Ah."

"Should I just head back to my room or do you want me to leave Camelot?"

"I want you to stay. I don't know what I am going to do, but I trust you. You didn't need to tell me, but I am glad that you did. Gwaine, thank you for bringing Merlin here. He may be some all powerful sorcerer who has saved my life and the lives of others, but he is still a coward. I am going to call a meeting of the round table tomorrow and we are going to tell the others. If I am to repeal the ban on magic, than I need the support of the council and the round table."

"You're really going to repeal the ban?"

"I am going to try. It is the least I can do for you after all you have done for me. Go get some sleep and try not to worry about tomorrow."

Merlin left to go back to his room. He thought Gwaine would go with him, but he decided to stay behind. Merlin knew how much Gwaine tried to look out for him and figured his friend was going to have a chat with Arthur on his behalf.

"Princess, you were being very reasonable."

"Stop with the nickname. I thought about yelling, but that would have gotten us nowhere. I am angry and I am sure I will be properly angry later on. The mystery that is Merlin has finally been solved. I always knew there was something different about him, but I could never figure out what. I know he means no harm, and I was serious when I said I would try to legalize magic, but it is a big step for me and for Camelot. I am not my father. I always wanted him to be proud of me, but I know I have made choices he would not approve of. I knighted commoners and I married Guinevere. I have tried to make Camelot a fairer place for everyone. I haven't been going after those with magic like my father did and I am making peace with the druids. Legalizing magic did seem to be the next logical step. I also promised Merlin I wouldn't imprison him, kill him, or banish him no matter what law he had broken. I didn't suspect magic, but I am a man of my word. I just don't know why Merlin would start practicing magic in the first place. I wish I had asked that while he was here."

"He told me he was born with his magic. It seems like he never had a choice in the matter. You should feel lucky that he is loyal to you. You couldn't ask for a better friend than him."

"I know. That is why I am going to do all I can to make sure he has a better life and doesn't have to hide anymore."

"You are someone worth fighting for, Arthur."

"Thank you, Gwaine. I have a lot to prepare for tomorrow so you should head out as well. Don't spend too much time at the tavern. I want you sober tomorrow to help me in case others don't want to give Merlin and magic a chance."

"How could you be so stupid?" Gaius asked when Merlin had told him that Arthur knew about his magic.

"He took it really well and Gwaine was there to help me."

"Gwaine knows too?"

"I told Gwaine first and he convinced me to tell Arthur."

"You didn't think to even ask me for advice before you went off and told two people in one day? You could be rotting in the dungeon right now waiting for your execution or one of them could have killed you on the spot. What do you think that would have done to me and your mother?"

"This is why I didn't tell you. You would have told me not to tell them. I couldn't keep hiding. Lancelot is gone, Will is gone, Freya is gone. There is no one my own age that I could talk to and it was getting to me. I needed to tell someone. I hope you know I appreciate all you have done for me, but you are like a father to me. I needed a friend who I could me myself around."

"I'm just glad it worked out."

"Me too."

The next day around midday is when the council and knights of the round table gathered together. There hadn't been a meeting scheduled for that day, but messengers had been sent out early that morning to gather everyone for this meeting. They all figured that something important must have happened such as a Morgana sighting or something else of that nature. Everyone was gossiping about what the meeting could be about except for Gaius, Arthur, and Gwaine who all knew.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have gathered you here today," began Arthur who was the only one standing besides Merlin who was doing his usual servant duties. "Some important information came to my attention yesterday that has made me come to a conclusion. This is something I have been thinking about for awhile now. As you all know I have been making peace with the druids. I feel like this next course of action is the next logical step to bringing about peace and prosperity in Camelot. It is my wish to legalize magic."

There were cries of outrage from the council who were left over from Uther's reign. They all felt that their deceased king would be appalled to hear what his son was currently doing. There was less outrage from the knights of the round table. These were the special knights hand picked by Arthur. These knights included Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, and Percival. All the original knights of round table. Gwen was also there and showed no outrage. Arthur was not surprised to see that Gaius was one of the few elderly members from the time of Uther to show no outrage either.

"May I continue?" Arthur asked in a stern voice that shut everyone up. "I am not making this decision lightly and would like the support of everyone here. Making peace with the druids was one step. They are a peaceful people, but many of them possess magic. I can't make peace with them while still continuing to hunt their kind. Also, we get attacked by sorcerers all the time. Some are seeking freedom for their kind and others are merely out for revenge. There are peaceful sorcerers who live in secret because they fear for their lives, but are loyal to me and to Camelot."

"How do you know that such sorcerers even exist?" One council member happened to ask.

"I spoke with one of them yesterday. This person has lived in Camelot for quite awhile now. I know this person, but never knew they possessed magic. This is a person that I trust completely and we had a calm conversation last night in which I learned all the times that they have helped Camelot using magic."

"You also trusted Morgana and Agravaine," a member of the council mumbled, but not quietly enough.

"Yes I did trust them and it turned out I was wrong about them. This person is different."

"How can you know for sure?"

"This is someone who has never given me any reason not to trust them. In fact, this person has helped to stop threats to Camelot countless times, and has saved my life on many occasions."

"Do we get to know who this person is?"

"That is one reason why you all have been gathered here today. Despite the fact that this person has knowingly been breaking this law for many years, I am personally pardoning them and this person shall not come to any harm no matter what the outcome is in regards to the ban on magic. This is a person that you all know. Some know him better than others, but I am sure he has made some kind of impact on every person here. The person I am speaking of if my manservant, Merlin."

"You have to be joking!" Another member of the council called out. Surely the king was kidding and would announce the real sorcerer soon. Maybe saying it was Merlin was to put them all at ease. If a person such as Merlin had magic, than there could be no harm. Everyone knew how loyal this servant was to the king and to Camelot even if they didn't all agree with how close a friendship he had with the king.

"I am not kidding. Merlin has been using magic since before coming to Camelot. He came to me yesterday and told me all about himself. I couldn't quite believe it at first either. He is a loyal and true friend and has only ever used his powers to help me and Camelot. He was born with his magic and had no choice in the matter. Those who knew me when I was younger knew what an idiot I was. Merlin has helped me to be a better man and a good king for Camelot. I owe much to him and so does everyone here. Merlin, do you have anything you wish to say?"

Merlin was nervous, but excited. So far no one had called out for his execution, but he thought that was more them not believing him to be magical than anything else. He was nervous because never had so many people known his secret. Arthur, Gwaine, and Gaius all gave him encouraging looks. Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Gwen all had looks of disbelief on their faces, but the looks were not unfriendly.

"Hi," said Merlin with a small wave. He wasn't sure what to say to this group of people. He felt very exposed standing in front of everyone. The majority who seemed to be trying to judge whether or not he was about to attack them with an evil smirk on his face, much in the style of Morgana. "What Arthur says about me is true. I came here just to try to learn to control my powers. I didn't understand who I was or why I was given these powers when I was born. I could use magic since before I could even walk or talk, but I was never taught, never learned spells, and never learned to control what I was born with. I never knew why I had this gift until I came here. I am happy to be Arthur's servant until the day I die and I would never do anything to hurt Camelot or its citizens."

"That may be true now, but how to we know you won't become corrupted at some point," a member of the council pointed out. "Morgana wasn't always evil."

"I have had my powers a lot longer than Morgana. If I haven't been corrupted by now, than I don't think it is going to happen," said Merlin with a shrug.

"We only have your word on this."

"Gaius has known me as long as I have been in Camelot. He can vouch for me." Merlin was starting to feel a little panicky. He didn't like being in front of the council. The knights had stayed quiet so far. The council had always made him nervous. These were people picked by Uther who probably hated magic as much as the former king had.

"It is fine to ask Merlin questions, but his loyalty should not be called into question. Merlin has been at my side for years and has only ever helped me and we have spoken in depth about his past and his intentions."

"Exactly. He has been at your side for so long. How do we know he has not enchanted you?"

"Just know that he hasn't. There is no way to prove he has or has not enchanted me, but I know that he has not. This is Merlin we are talking about."

"Isn't all magic evil? If Merlin were good, than why would he practice something so evil."

"Magic is not evil," said an annoyed Merlin. "Magic is all about intention. Magic can be used for anything and only those wishing to do evil use magic for evil. A sword could be used for evil purposes."

"Merlin, show us some magic that couldn't possibly be used for evil," commanded Arthur who was actually quite curious to see Merlin do some magic. That is one thing he wish he has asked the previous night. It was one thing to know that someone had magic and another entirely to see it in action.

"As you wish." Merlin wasn't quite sure what to do. What spell could he possibly cast that couldn't be used for evil in these people's minds? He then thought back to the night before when Arthur was talking about conjuring butterflies. There was nothing evil about a butterfly. Merlin thought of the proper incantation and recited it. His eyes flashed gold before returning to their normal blue. Suddenly the room was filled with about fifty butterflies.

"Of course you would conjure butterflies," Arthur said through his laughter.

"Sire, I don't see how this is funny to you," said a council member who was disgusted by the evil display. "This could be used to lead innocent children off a cliff or something else as devious."

"They're butterflies," said Arthur who was failing to see why this man was so shocked over a few innocent butterflies. "I'm laughing because when Merlin told me of his powers last night I immediately pictured him conjuring a bunch of butterflies. This was in relation to our fallen knight Sir Lancelot who knew of Merlin's magic when Merlin helped to slay the griffon. I thought Lancelot had merely seen Merlin frolicking with some conjured butterflies in a field somewhere. That is why this is funny."

"You can't just laugh off the fact that this could be used to harm people."

"I think you are trying to see enemies where there are none. Moving on, I am about to announce something that even Merlin doesn't know. I have decided that should we come to an agreement here to legalize magic, but with the same restrictions and penalties as doing harm with a weapon, than I will grant Merlin a seat on the council. He has given me wise advice over the years. I have asked for his advice on more than one matter over the years and I respect his opinion. He will be made Court Sorcerer and advise this court in all things magical. Those who wish to learn from him will be permitted to do so and he will help this land using his magic."

"He is a peasant. It is true that Camelot once had the position of Court Sorcerer, but that is a title that was given to a noble."

"I have knighted commoners and married one. I fail to see how promoting a commoner to Court Sorcerer is any different."

There were some grumbles at the mention of the commoner queen and knights, but no one said anything more. Everyone knew better than to speak out against their queen or the knights who were closest to the king.

"I am not my father and I value everyone's opinion. I am going to have everyone present take a vote. There are two choices that can be made here. Magic is legalized and Merlin becomes court sorcerer or the ban remains, but the penalty of execution is taken away except for serious offenses. In no case will Merlin be harmed.

"All those in favor of legalizing magic and Merlin's promotion, please raise your hand."

All of the knights, Gwen, and Gaius raised their hands along with a couple of the council members.

"All those opposed please raise your hands."

A few members of the council raised their hands and some did not vote at all.

"I would like to ask the members of the council who did not vote why they did not."

"We did not like either option."

"Unfortunately for you, those were the only two options. Now considering that every knight, the queen, the court physician, and some members of the council have voted to legalize magic, that puts them in the majority. Therefore that is the option that shall be passed. Those who have voted against or refrained from voting, I understand that you are not happy with my decision, but this is a decision coming from your king which has been voted on. I appreciate the wisdom of everyone here and wish for us to continue to make decisions together in the future."

The following day Arthur made the announcement to the kingdom. Some were happy some were shocked, some were appalled. Everyone was surprised that the son of Uther Pendragon would make such a decision. However, everyone was happy when over time they saw how magic was benefiting the land. Even the members of the council who were against legalizing magic in the first place saw how the kingdom was benefiting.

Magic was used to grow crops so people wouldn't starve. The castle was fortified using magic to help protect it should an attack come. Sorcerers stopped attacking Camelot because they finally had the freedom they desired. Many children and adults came to Camelot to learn from Merlin and used their magic for good. Any battle was won with a mixture of steel and magic. The kingdom was at peace and was more prosperous than ever before. The prophesy had been fulfilled.

That is the problem with the prophesies. They always have a tendency to come true. Sometimes prophesies predict a time of happiness, but other times they predict a time of despair. Arthur's reign lasted for a good many years, but the prophesy saying he would fall in the battle of Camlann was not one that could be avoided. Merlin was unable to save Arthur and soon all his hard work meant nothing. Camelot eventually fell and Merlin was left to wait until his king returned again, whenever that may be. Destinies and prophesies are troublesome things. Merlin was still thankful to Gwaine all those years ago when he forced Merlin to tell Arthur the truth about himself. He didn't know if Camelot's golden age would ever have come about if he had remained in the shadows. Now all Merlin had to do was wait for Arthur to come back, because Arthur would be back when Albion's need was greatest. He just needed to find a way to pass the time until then. He had heard there was a school being built in Scotland to teach children how to use and control their magic. Maybe he would go check that out.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this story. I have to say that I really liked Gwaine. I always felt like Merlin should have told him in the show. Once Lancelot died, Merlin really didn't have someone he could talk to about this magic. Merlin met Lancelot in season 1 and had that support even if Lancelot wasn't around. I always felt like Gwaine should have taken up that role in Merlin's life once Lancelot was gone. I like to think that Gwaine somewhat knew what Merlin was hiding and I always wish there had been more scenes between the two in the show. Merlin was Gwaine's best friend, but the show seemed to forget about this. So I wanted to show Gwaine being a person that Merlin actually told his secret to before Arthur, because I feel like he would have been supportive of Merlin. All the things I wish would have been in the show could fill up a whole book. Anyways, thank you everyone and maybe I will write another one shot again sometime in the future. Farewell until next time. I have other stories posted that you should all check out. Some are complete and some haven't been updated in awhile. I hope to update them soon. I have been so busy lately and not feeling very creative. That all changed when this story came to mind.


End file.
